Proyecto: vida
by Wannchann
Summary: Año 2026, el mundo ha sufrido una gran pérdida. El inicio y el fin de la guerra biotecnológica, la ambición y el poder solo dejaron desesperación en el mundo. Armas poderosas que dejaron a las mujeres infértiles. Armas de fuego que fueron asesinando. La humanidad muere, pero hay un rumor, una esperanza que puede salvar a todos. el problema es... saber si es verdad. AD: Mpreg, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 00. Introducción. Arco del tiempo: Cronología de sucesos importantes.

Año 2016. Los países bajos inician una guerra con armas inteligentes, capaces de arrasar pueblos con una sola detonación. No precisamente armas de destrucción masiva, sino virus y bacterias que aniquilan a centenares de personas en un lapso no mayor a siete días.

Los principales blancos: Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia, Italia, China, Rusia, India y Japón.

Año 2017. Los países atacados responden rápidamente al ataque, con mismas armas y antídotos posibles. Forman una alianza llamada "_Alianza potencial_". Objetivo de la alianza: derrotar países bajos y conseguir el antídoto de las armas biológicas.

Ese mismo año el uso de robots a control remoto desde bases aisladas se da a conocer.

Año 2020. Italia, Francia y Alemania desaparecen como países. Rusia pierde la mitad de sus tierras e Inglaterra sufre de crisis económica jalando consigo a Estados Unidos y los países latinoamericanos. Japón pierde un tercio de su territorio. India y China son considerados focos de infección al tener a la mayoría de sus habitantes enfermos.

Año 2021. Japón recibe a los inmigrantes de la alianza. Estados Unidos y Rusia son abandonados casi en su totalidad. India en recelo con Japón firma alianza con los países bajos. China desaparece.

Año 2022. Japón se mantiene de pie gracias a las fuerzas navales y aéreas, así como los valientes soldados que luchan día a día.

Inglaterra recibe apoyo de Japón logrando así mantenerse de pie.

Reporte mundial: la población se ha reducido drásticamente llegando al 10% de su población original.

La alianza entre los países bajos e India sigue sumando fuerza, pero los soldados son cada vez menos.

Año 2023. Japón e Inglaterra mandan fuego desde dos flancos, acorralando a India y los países bajos.

Se termina la guerra justo como la segunda guerra mundial: el uso de una bomba atómica en Nueva Delhi y otra en el país bajo principal. Se destaca la diferencia entre ambas bombas, este caso se usa una bomba de destrucción masiva, modificada para esparcir el virus _960426-alfa_, con la capacidad de asesinar gente que se encuentre más cerca de la detonación y perdiendo efecto mientras más se aleje, dejando solo enfermedades e infertilidad.

Año 2024. Inglaterra y Japón ganan la guerra más despiadada de todos los tiempos (según historiadores). La población se ha reducido a un 5% y se piensa que seguirá reduciendo hasta desaparecer.

Reporte mundial: la crisis económica más grave de todos los tiempos. El diagnóstico del planeta es que ha empeorado. La _infertilidad_ ha alcanzado a todos en el planeta. Ya no habrá nueva vida, el cielo es en su mayoría gris gracias al exceso de _contaminación _que se vive. El _hambre_ y las _enfermedades_ después de la guerra acaban con los pocos humanos que quedan.

No hay _esperanza_.

Año 2025. Reconstrucción del planeta. Proyecto "_vida_" se da a conocer, no es visto muy bien por la mayoría de la gente.

Análisis demuestran que las mujeres son estériles. El proyecto toma un nuevo rumbo: _manipulación de hombres_.

Las iglesias están en contra y se unen para protestar. Su lema: "_la vida es sagrada, solo Dios es capaz de decidir y solo la mujer es capaz de engendrar_". Se crea la _iglesia realista._

Proyecto "vida" es desechado, las naciones prefieren tener unidad entre todos que otra guerra.

Año 2026. _Actualidad_. Las enfermedades se han controlado, la situación económica sale con lentitud. Japón e Inglaterra sobreviven ayudándose mutuamente. Los inmigrantes ya no son bienvenidos, no hay espacio para ellos en las nuevas potencias.

Reporte mundial: La esperanza de repoblar se ha perdido. Las mujeres son escasas y la fertilidad en ellas es nula. El _rumor_ del proyecto "vida" se esparce, al parecer ha _regresado_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

espero les vaya gustando, a decir verdad esta parte es necesaria para entender o comprender un par de cosas más adelante. La historia es mía, por si hay gente que ve esta misma historia en amoyaoi no se preocupen, sigo siendo yo xD!

Como dije, ya tengo comenzada esta historia, y pues, quiero probar suerte aquí en , así que, para igualar comenzaré a publicar cada tres días hasta quedar de igual forma que la otra, y así poder publicar de "manera acostumbrada" que es cada semana S:

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1. Año 2026.

Parte I. Cotidiano.

Seguía esperando pacientemente, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándolo. Pero, era lo único que podía hacer después de ver cómo le secuestraban para alejarlo de él. Furihata sabía perfectamente quienes eran y que querían con él.

Suelta un suspiro de frustración, sabe que el padre de Akashi no es el más amoroso, y eso lo demostró cuando él llego corriendo a pedirle ayuda justo después de que secuestraran a Seijuurou.

"_Ahora es su problema_" fue su respuesta.

No sabía si lo había dicho por su forma de ser o por el hecho de que no había aceptado su relación con su hijo. Tal vez fue por la razón de que ya no necesitaba un heredero porque sabía que no iba a obtener ninguno, y menos de una relación como esa.

Vaya padre que se cargaba Seijuurou.

Levanta la vista hacia el cielo gris y bebe un sorbo de su café. –Oye Sei… ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?- lanzó la pregunta al aire con cierto tono apagado.

Sacude sus piernas después de levantarse y tirar el vaso en el tacho de la basura.

No presta demasiada atención a su alrededor mientras camina, ya que no quiere hacerlo. La basura acumulada en las banquetas, el sonido agudo de las sirenas por todos lados y los camiones de soldados pasando de un lado a otro.

Lleva sus pasos hasta el tren. El encargado grita un "_todos a bordo_" antes de poder cerrar las compuertas. Se sienta justo en la ventana y mira con detalle el paisaje que se ofrece día a día: las jaulas de _inmigrantes_ llenas de personas, al fondo un edificio siendo derrumbado por maquinas semi-pensantes y gente tirándose de los pisos de ese mismo edificio antes de ser atrapados por los soldados orientales y ser llevados al campo de marginados.

Si, el _campo de marginados_. Un lugar a donde el suicido es lo más decente en vez de optar en ir a ese lugar. Un lugar donde la esperanza muere y solo se convierte en el paraíso para aquellos que no están cuerdos.

Furihata suspira. La imagen post-apocalíptica que ofrece la humanidad en ese instante no es de su agrado. Y pensar que hace diez años todo era más verde y colorido, más feliz y armonioso, mas _prospero_.

El llegar a su estación es solo otra imagen de lo mismo: inmigrantes en jaulas, gente siendo aniquilada por robots, suicidio sin control.

En ese instante camina por la calle. Como siempre, nunca se sabe que te va a tocar vivir ese día, y una fuerte detonación que acababa de suceder al otro lado de la calle solo te hace desear estar en la seguridad de tu casa y no salir por el resto de tu vida. Pero ni modo, así son las cosas en este _nuevo_ mundo.

Furihata se levanta del suelo, quitándose el escombro de su cuerpo y limpiando sus brazos. Camina de nuevo, como si eso fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

Llega a su casa y mira a alguien en la entrada: -Himuro, ¿ebrio tan temprano?- pregunta con un eje de sarcasmo que solo hace soltar al otro una risita.

-Solo abre la puta puerta y déjame entrar- menciona con un tono cansado mientras trata de sacar la última gota de licor que le queda en la botella.

Kouki le mira con desaprobación pero solo se resigna a hacer lo que dice: -eres un refugiado, debes de cuidarte más… sobre todo por tu _enfermedad_, ¿no crees?-.

Himuro no contesta, solo deja caer su cuerpo en el sofá y descansar como se merece no sin antes refunfuñar un poco en contra del castaño, acción que no pasa desapercibida por él: -sabes, deberías dejar de criticarme tanto… di mi vida por mi país y solo así se me paga… mandando al "enfermo" como refugiado solo por ser un buen soldado… sabes… es casi lo mismo que ser un inmigrante, los _soldados orientales_ te miran con malos ojos...-.

-Pero eres oriental, eso te da ventaja- interrumpe Furihata.

Un suspiro pasa por sus labios del azabache antes de mirarle con el ceño fruncido: -a ellos les importa una mierda. Puedes verte como uno pero cuando les muestras tus papeles y descubren tu nacionalidad… el trato cortes se acaba… ya sabes, el jodido sistema y el nuevo gobierno… que se queden con sus malditas medallas, yo solo quiero lo mío de regreso… "_¡Paz al mundo! Enlístate en el ejército americano y sirve a tu país._"- citaba Himuro con un tono lleno de sarcasmo y odio encontrado.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, no es que a Furihata le molestara el hecho de que hablara pestes de la guerra, del trato hacia los demás y de la forma de vida actual porque todas y cada una de las palabras de Himuro eran ciertas.

Después de la guerra los inmigrantes comenzaron a repartirse en masa entre las únicas dos potencias mundiales, pero el gobierno solo dio preferencia a los soldados que habían formado parte de la "alianza potencial", y Himuro se encontraba entre los soldados de Estados Unidos. Pero aún así, eran tratados con cierto desprecio, no importaba que hubieran peleado en el mismo bando, americanos eran americanos y japoneses eran japoneses, y en esa sociedad los papeles hablaban. Ya no existía la llamada _naturalización_.

Por eso si eras un inmigrante, lo mejor que te podía pasar era morir antes de ir al campo de marginados.

-Por cierto…- Himuro se levanta del sofá y se tambalea un poco hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encuentra Furihata –deberíamos de divertirnos un poco- sonríe de manera sugerente al castaño, acercándose hasta pasar su brazo por el cuello y comenzar a olfatearle el cabello.

-Olvídalo, hay dos buenas razones para negarme-.

-Dímelas-.

Furihata se aleja con cierta molestia: -en primera porque estas ebrio y no quiero llevarme así contigo, y en segunda…- se acerca, plantando un pequeño golpe y una toalla en conjunto –eres un asco, lárgate a bañar-.

La sonrisa socarrona en la boca de Himuro se extiende, tomando la toalla y saliendo de la cocina para ir directamente al baño: -si me ahogo es tu culpa- grita antes de entrar.

-Es en la regadera, tampoco te quieras dar el lujo de usar la bañera… la humanidad no está como para gastar agua en un ebrio como tu- responde con sarcasmo.

La risa de Himuro inunda el cuarto de baño, sacando incluso una sonrisa de parte de Furihata.

En ese instante el castaño solo prende la televisión, y no es como si hubiera mucho que ver. En su mayoría, los canales han sido invadidos con noticias e informes que solo llenan de mas _psicosis_ a la gente, usado el medio como un método de calma y sucumbir a las personas.

"_En otras noticias, se lamenta la pérdida la persona más joven del mundo, con la edad del chico de apenas 18 años 3 meses y 27 días. Esta pérdida nos hace recapacitar acerca del resultado de la guerra biotecnológica, y de la perdida de la fertilidad. También destaca el hecho de que la esperanza de vida es muy escasa y que la humanidad muere con lentitud…_"

Himuro apaga el televisor antes de que sigan "metiéndole cosas" a su amigo: -no dejes que eso te perjudique. Anda dime… como te fue hoy en tu monótona vida de esclavo a la sociedad-.

Kouki solo niega con la cabeza, subiendo sus piernas al sofá y poder abrazarse a sus rodillas: -monótono- contesta con voz apagada.

El azabache solo suelta un suspiro y se deja caer en el sofá: -¿fuiste a esperarlo?- cuestiona con seriedad.

Furihata se aferra más a sus piernas, como si de esta manera se pudiera proteger de todo a su alrededor: -si, lo espere en el mismo lugar de siempre… pero no llegó- su tono de voz comenzaba a romperse con lentitud, sintiendo incluso llegar al llanto.

Un fuerte golpe le regresa a su cruel realidad, volviendo su vista a Himuro: -no llores, si tú tienes fe que lo van a regresar, así va a suceder… no fue el único al que secuestraron, Taiga también perdió a Kuroko desde mucho más tiempo y Aomine a Sakurai de igual manera-.

Si bien las palabras de Himuro no ayudaban en nada a su autoestima, Furihata sabía que de esa manera era la forma del azabache de demostrarle que lo apreciaba y que quería que alejara esos pensamientos dolorosos de su cabeza. Pero, ¿Cómo dejar de pensar de un día a otro que ya no amas a alguien? No después de pasar casi nueve años de tu vida con esa persona, de vivir una guerra y sobrevivir juntos a ella, de ver como la sociedad se perdía y sumergía en el caos. No, eso _jamás_.

Himuro acerca su mano a la cabeza de Furihata, sacudiéndole con fuerza y desacomodando sus levemente rebeldes cabellos: -me quedaré aquí esta noche, puedes dormir en el sofá si quieres-.

No lo evita y una risa sale de sus labios: -es mi casa, mis reglas y digo que te quedas en el sofá-.

-Oh, me provocas… me colaré en tu cama a media noche y te haré _cositas_- la picardía con la que lo dice solo hace que Kouki ría con fuerza.

-Vale vale, tú haces eso y dejo que los soldados orientales te lleven por ebrio al campo de marginados- suelta como sutil amenaza.

Himuro hace una mueca desaprobatoria, como si el chiste de Furihata no fuera realmente gracioso.

-Como sea. Venga quita esa cara de odio y ven que te invito a comer- Kouki se levanta, tomando las llaves y su mochila antes de salir: -¿bienes o te quedas?- cuestiona con una sonrisita a lo que Himuro se levanta como resorte colocándose la camisa y chamarra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, antes que nada gracias por los reviews y los follow :'D

Emm… como cualquier persona tiene errores, y al parecer el mío es el no pone una "lista de parejas" al principio de esta historia. Bien, las parejas van más o menos así:

KagaKuro, FuriAka, MidoTaka, AoSaku, KasaKi y una crackpairing: HimuMayu.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1. Año 2026.

Parte II. Autodefensa.

Si bien la ciudad ya no se ve como antes y los puestos callejeros fueron retirados tanto por cuestiones de seguridad como por higiene, los pequeños restaurantes siguen de pie sosteniéndose con lo poco que pueden ofrecer y que la gente puede comprar. Y no es como si la comida fuera una gran maravilla, la contaminación a dejado aguas negras en su mayoría, llegando el producto a los locales de manera sucia y con un sabor un tanto asqueroso. Pero a las circunstancias hay que _adaptarse_.

-¡Dos órdenes de rameen!- grita el encargado y Furihata se abre paso entre la multitud hasta lograr tomar los pequeños vasos y palillos para después pagar.

Himuro suspira y toma su vaso mirando con cierto odio: -ramen de agua negra, mi favorito-.

-Deja de ser tan negativo que luego no te vuelvo a invitar nada- reprende Furihata.

-Bueno, al menos es para llevar y no hay que andar comiendo con toda la multitud esa- Tatsuya le entrega su vaso a Furihata para poder sacar sus palillos de su empaque, en un torpe movimiento rompe la bolsita y ambos palitos salen volando. Kouki se guarda una risa antes de "herir" a su amigo, Himuro solo suspira cansado antes de hablar: -iré por otros-.

-No te los van a reponer-.

-No pierdo nada con intentar. Espérame aquí y no te tragues mi ramen de agua puerca-.

-Vale, solo apresúrate-.

Tatsuya agarra camino mientras Kouki le espera pacientemente. El castaño solo quiere llegar de nuevo a la seguridad de su casa antes de que algo _malo_ le pase.

De repente siente como le jalan y esconden detrás de un muro, segundos después una detonación se deja escuchar a sus espaldas. Himuro le cubre, abrazándolo contra la pared: -¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?- grita Kouki.

Himuro solo respira con pesadez y se aleja para poder echar un vistazo: -eso fue un hombre-bomba… malditos _terroristas_-.

En ese instante te puedes dar cuenta que las cosas cambian en cuestión de segundos, que nada puede ser igual y lo frágil que es la situación.

El sonido de las pisadas y llantas se hacen escuchar. Soldados llegan por todos lados al lugar de la explosión y por lógica a ellos dos.

Porque para los soldados orientales, todos son inmigrantes hasta que revisen los papeles. Es por esa razón que siempre las personas cargan con una bolsa o mochila donde transportar dichos documentos.

-¡Al suelo y manos a la cabeza!- no es como si te fueras a negar a tal situación, y menos si te apuntan con un arma a la cabeza -¡_papeles_!- grita el soldado mientras toquetean a ambos para corroborar que no tengan nada sospechoso –de pie y muestren sus papeles-.

Sin chistar, Furihata y Himuro se levantan, entregando papeles a los soldados para que estos corroboren su nacionalidad: -están limpios- menciona, dejando los papeles en las manos de ambos y retirándose.

Todo hubiera ido de maravilla, de no ser por un grupo de terroristas que comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra desde una camioneta negra.

Himuro toma a Furihata, y le oculta detrás de un contenedor de basura. El sonido de los casquillos contra el suelo y granadas siendo detonadas aturden al castaño. Un grito que hace que los soldados abran paso: -¡_Maquina de asalto_!- fue lo que se escuchó y de un costado un robot en forma de tanque disparó un misil que hizo a la camioneta volar en pedazos.

-¡Himuro!- grita Kouki y en reacción Tatsuya le saca corriendo del lugar a uno más seguro.

Habían pegado carrera con dirección a la pequeña casa de Furihata. Al llegar abre apresuradamente la entrada y justo después de entrar azotan la puerta para cerrarla. El jadeo de ambos, el sentimiento de encontrarse un tanto a salvo. Himuro acaba de revivir malas experiencias y Furihata de vivir una de esa magnitud.

La mirada perdida de Furihata le daba a entender a Himuro que el chico estaba traumatizado. Era de esperarse, pero si comparaba su primer encuentro de ese tipo cuando estaba en el ejército americano, lo acontecido hace un instante era como caminar sobre flores en un día soleado. Pero Kouki era otra historia. Sin más, se acerco al castaño y lo abrazo, acto seguido el castaño se aferró a él con fuerza manteniendo una respiración irregular. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a tranquilizarle en ese instante. Lo mejor era algo para los nervios, o dormir, aunque eso significara pesadillas para el bajito.

Después de un rato Furihata se separa un poco, mientras Himuro le acaricia con cuidado la cabeza: - ¿mejor?- Kouki solo asiente un par de veces y se aleja para caminar y quedarse sentado en el sofá, con las piernas arriba y abrazando sus rodillas.

Himuro lo sabe, esa pose de _defensa_ que adopta cuando se quiere desconectar de ese mundo, cuando se pone a reflexionar y a recordar lo que fue en bello y colorido mundo en el que vivió, donde su única preocupación eran exámenes y el hecho de que el señor Akashi aceptara la relación con su hijo. Sabe perfectamente eso, pues el mismo Furihata se lo ha contado cuando hizo esa pose por primera vez después de ser asaltado justo el día en que se conocieron.

Porque así fue, era uno de esos días en los que estaban en plena guerra y Furihata escapaba junto a Akashi de las detonaciones.

Recuerda que Furihata le contó que el mismo padre de Akashi le había negado la entrada a su propio hijo al _bunker_ de protección, y solo lo iba a dejar pasar si se deshacía de su novio. Era más que claro que Seijuurou se negó y terminaron corriendo por sus vidas. Pero en un descuido quedaron acorralados por un grupo de pandilleros que querían aprovechar la situación y robarles todo lo que traían. Y fue ahí que Tatsuya llegó, vestido de soldado, dejando fuera de combate a los chicos con simples movimientos de pelea. ¿Cómo no estar agradecido con el chico después de eso?

De ahí cuando la guerra termino y Himuro llego de refugiado, fue el mismo Akashi Seijuurou quien se dedico a buscarle un lugar "decente", lo mejor que se podía ofrecer a un refugiado para vivir. Desde entonces, Tatsuya ha apoyado en lo que puede a Akashi y Furihata.

Y en ese instante estaba ahí, abrazando a Kouki lo más fuerte que podía hasta que este dejara de llorar y pasara su trauma.

-Le extraño- susurro Kouki a Himuro, en un sutil tono.

Solo recibió un suspiro por parte del otro. Tatsuya lo sabía a la perfección, pero no podía hacer nada por su amigo. Solo dar su hombro para que llorara y ser un "_parasito_" en su vida para que pudiera despejar su mente y reprimir los eventos.

Se quedaron así un buen rato: Himuro acariciando los cabellos de Furihata y este dormido sobre el pecho del otro. El azabache suelta un bufido y se levanta para poder cargar al castaño hasta su cama.

No es costumbre, pero desde que secuestraron a Akashi, Himuro duerme cerca de Furihata y en varias ocasiones dentro de su cama, no por gusto o placer, el pequeño castaño se despierta gritado a media noche producto de las infinitas pesadillas que tiene, y él se toma el tiempo de convertirse en niñera del chico.

Por eso, en ese instante estaban los dos ahí, compartiendo cama tratado de pasar una noche tranquila, cosa que las detonaciones a lo lejos no dejaban.

La mañana siguiente llega, y he ahí a Furihata despertándose primero siendo presa de un abrazo sobreprotector por parte de Himuro. Pero algo no anda bien, Tatsuya no es de los que tienen el sueño pesado y ver al peli negro con el entrecejo fruncido y haciendo gestos de desagrado solo le da a entender que tiene una pesadilla.

-Himuro- susurra moviéndolo un poco, pero no hay respuesta. –Himuro- alza la voz pero es lo mismo. -¡HIMURO!- el grito que da y el golpe solo hace que el otro se levante sobresaltado y trate de ubicar sus ojos en su entorno: -buenos días-.

La voz de Furihata le tranquiliza un poco, provocándole que se deje caer de nuevo en la cama aún con la respiración agitada.

-¿Mal sueño?-.

-No tienes una idea- al fin logra relajar su respiración, manteniendo su rostro oculto detrás de su antebrazo -¿Qué tal tu? ¿Algo lindo?... estuviste muy tranquilo-.

La sonrisa de Furihata se extiende en su rostro, gesto que Himuro sabe a quién está relacionado: -soñé con él. Que regresaba. Que estaba todo bien… que… jamás me volvería a dejar…- el tono amargo y ahogado entre los sollozos que mantenía solo hacía sentir de cierta manera impotente a Himuro –no quería despertar, tu sabes cuánto le extraño- y de nuevo esa pose donde Kouki se aferraba a sus rodillas y temblaba –fue hermoso-.

Tatsuya niega con la cabeza para después levantarse: -vale, el desayuno… dime que tienes en el refrigerador, yo lo preparo-.

-Como si hubiera mucho- Kouki se levanta, secando sus lágrimas y dirigiéndose a la cocina con Himuro por detrás.

Es lo bueno de la compañía, el tiempo es más agradable y puedes platicar de trivialidades o de historias.

"_En otras noticias, ha pasado un año desde que el proyecto "vida" se ha desechado, nuestros reporteros han preparado un pequeño documental acerca de ese acontecimiento:_

_El proyecto "vida"… ¿la clave de la prosperidad?... según la idea en ese entonces el repoblar la humanidad con investigaciones del porque las mujeres resultaron ser infértiles, descubriendo que su nivel de fertilidad actual era nulo, pero la genetista Alexandra García junto con su colaboradora Araki Masako dieron un nuevo sentido a la "fertilidad" dando un nuevo rumbo al proyecto "vida" cuando se descubrió la fertilidad en los hombres._

_A pesar de los esfuerzos, la iglesia realista se opuso a este proyecto con su lema: "La vida es sagrada, solo Dios es capaz de decidir y solo la mujer es capaz de engendrar". Las protestas de aquel entonces se hicieron escuchar y el gobierno decidió que fuera desechado el proyecto antes de iniciar una nueva guerra… pero ahora, ¿Cómo traeremos vida a este mundo? ¿Qué pasara con todos cuando ya no haya marcha atrás y los humanos nos volvamos especies en peligro de extinción?..._"

Furihata apaga el televisor, sabe perfectamente que el proyecto "vida" ahora es un rumor. Pero también sabe que los trabajos que realizan los hacen por debajo del agua y que estos son mantenidos en secreto, usando el _secuestro_ para poder hacer sus experimentos.

Y ahí de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa y dolor, justo cuando Akashi fue secuestrado por las _cigüeñas_, grupo que se encarga del trabajo sucio del proyecto "vida".

-Oye, no te vayas a poner deprimido, venga… comamos algo, estas más flaco y feo- Himuro bromea, tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

Si bien lo logra, porque Furihata tiene ahora una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro: -el feo eres tú, mira que cubrir tu rostro con cabello. Para mí que solo lo haces porque eres feo, no… de seguro eres horroroso-.

Ambos ríen, mientras comen el desayuno. La sensación agradable, el ambiente liviano, las bromas sutiles que se hacen el uno al otro. De repente el timbre de la casa interrumpe a ambos. Se miran un poco extrañados. Himuro se levanta con la disposición de ir a abrir pero Furihata se lo impide siendo él quien abre la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Quién es?- cuestiona con voz normal, abriendo con lentitud la puerta: -¿eh?... _tú_…- la voz extrañada, llena de sorpresa e intriga.

-Disculpa la demora… Kouki-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wop! lentamente avanzamos, disculpen mi pequeña demora y emm... espero que les vaya gustando xD!

¡Animo! incluso yo lo necesito... gracias a esto (publicar aqui) voy comenzando a avanzar en el resto w0 asi que... ¡A darle!

Saludos! :D

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 1. Año 2026.

Parte III. Ir.

Le mira, quedándose estático sin poder creérsela. Está ahí, parado detrás del marco de la puerta, sonriéndole como si nada, mirándole con ese par de ojos heterocromaticos que tanto le gustan. No sabe si realmente es él, si está volviendo a soñar o su mente le juega una broma demasiado pesada y cruel.

Pero es tan parecido.

Ese cabello rojo, aunque es un poco más largo; sus ojos de distinto color, aunque son un poco más fríos; su pálida piel, tal vez un par de tonos más clara.

Suspira cargadamente mientras sus manos se levantan tomándole el rostro y pasando sus dedos, delineándole como si le dibujara en repetidas ocasiones. Si, es él. Está ahí, de regreso con él: -Sei…- susurra despacio, sintiendo que si habla más fuerte despierte de un posible sueño.

El pelirrojo le imita, tocando con delicadeza el rostro del otro, dedicándose a sentir sobre sus yemas la cálida piel de Furihata, y es que él también le ha extrañado demasiado. Todo el tiempo.

Himuro mira desde la sala, sintiéndose feliz de que haya regresado, de que esté ahí con el castaño y se hagan compañía, justo como ellos saben.

Suelta un suspiro, realmente no se ha sentido así de nostálgico desde que sabe no hay alguien esperándolo en casa. De tener un sentimiento que te llena y te da esperanza de regresar a un lugar donde alguien de seguro te espera.

El sonido del llanto le interrumpe en sus dolorosos recuerdos. Kouki llora, y es llevado por el mismo Seijuurou hasta el sofá donde ambos se sientan y se juntan en un abrazo. Tatsuya sonríe: -bienvenido- menciona con cierta calidez al pelirrojo.

Akashi asiente con la cabeza, agradeciendo de manera silenciosa el hecho de que apoyara a Furihata desde que fue secuestrado.

Un movimiento afuera de la casa llama la atención de Himuro, haciéndole salir de esta. Un presentimiento extraño le hace fijarse a fuera: -¿Quién eres?- pregunta a lo que parece la nada, pero a un costado suyo hay un chico que se mantiene en silencio, quieto, pasando desapercibido al ojo humano simple, pero para el ojo superviviente de Himuro es más que obvio.

El chico frunce el entrecejo, dispuesto a echarse a correr en ese instante, pero el azabache es más rápido, más ágil, más fuerte. Le toma del brazo torciéndolo hacia atrás y pegando toda la parte del frente de su cuerpo a la pared de la casa, ejerciendo presión en su cabeza contra la misma pared para que se mantenga quieto: -una vez más, ¿Quién demonios eres?-.

En respuesta recibe un quejido y un sonido de molestia, lo cual solo logra colocarlo enojado: -vale, tú lo has pedido- ejerce más presión sobre la cabeza y el brazo, con la clara intención de romperlo.

-¡Suéltalo!- la voz de Akashi le hace voltear y aflojar un poco el agarre –suéltalo Tatsuya-.

Himuro le suelta, y el chico cae al suelo sin hacer demasiado ruido. Akashi se acerca, levantándolo y metiéndolo a la casa: -es un conocido- susurra con firmeza.

El azabache solo suelta un fuerte bufido antes de seguir a Akashi y cerrar la puerta con seguro: -¿Quién es tu amigo?- pregunta otra vez, sin mucho interés por conocer al chico, más que nada para mantenerse al tanto del asunto.

-Él es…- las palabras del pelirrojo son interrumpidas, por la mano del chico frente al suyo.

-Yo soy Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi Chihiro- una voz neutra, muy llevada de la mano con su apariencia. Un chico de cabello casi gris, piel pálida y ojos sin mucha vida.

A Tatsuya no le agrada mucho, aunque si Akashi dice que es un conocido suyo, lo respetará.

-Discúlpalo, es un bruto de las guerras- menciona Furihata tratando de aminorar la tención entre ambos chicos. En eso Kouki reacciona, volteando a ver preocupado a Akashi: -Sei… lo conoces de…-

-Viene del mismo lugar que yo…- Akashi mira con seriedad, mientras suelta un muy sutil bufido: -no es que en ese lugar te traten mal, de hecho no lo hacen. Sus experimentos solo consisten en inyecciones y pastillas, eso es todo. El motivo de mantenerte cautivo es que si algo "sale mal" ellos están ahí para ayudarte-.

-Y solo te sueltan si has aceptado y completado todo el tratamiento… además, te sueltan por _lotes_ cuando ya eres un _producto_- Mayuzumi habla, con el mismo tono de voz con el que se presentó.

Kouki abrasa a Akashi, siendo este correspondido. Tatsuya solo suspira cansado y niega un poco con la cabeza: -bien, es mejor que se queden solos, de seguro tienen bastante de que platicar- toma camino con dirección a la puerta, pero se detiene antes de llegar: -oye Mayuzumi, ven conmigo… quiero que se queden solos para que puedan "demostrarse su amor"-.

Las palabras de Himuro solo hacen sonrojar a Furihata y sacar una tenue risita de Akashi.

Mayuzumi asiente con la cabeza, levantándose y acomodándose su mochila para seguirle.

No es que Himuro sea un social o alguien con quien tener una buena platica, pero ese ambiente un tanto tenso entre ambos solo le hacía doler la cabeza. "_Muy callado_" piensa mientras trata de verle de reojo, "_y silencioso_", suelta un suspiro muy apagado mientras pasa por los escombros de lo que era una camioneta: -oye, vamos a mi casa- dice con sencillez haciendo que Mayuzumi frunza el entrecejo: -vale que no te voy a hacer nada chico, te acabo de conocer. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- pregunta con un tono algo burlón.

Chihiro niega con la cabeza ante su forma de ser: -vamos- contesta de nuevo, de manera neutral antes de seguir caminando.

El gesto de desprecio de Mayuzumi era más que obvio. Pero no tanto al tren que alcanza a divisar, no es que le molesten los transportes, sino a la cantidad de soldados orientales que había en el sitio. Himuro se percata de eso y echa un vistazo a su alrededor antes de acercarse a él y jalarlo fuera de la vista de todos: -no jodas que eres un inmigrante- menciona mientras aprieta el brazo con fuerza.

-No lo soy, es solo que los soldados orientales no me caen del todo bien- contesta.

-¿Ah? Pero si solo son tipos uniformados que hacen su puto trabajo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Mayuzumi no responde, y eso solo enoja a Tatsuya: -maldición, si tanto quieres ser así pues vale. Camina dos estaciones más, cinco cuadras rumbo al centro, dos hacia mano derecha y vuelves a caminar hacia el centro… solo para que evites muchos soldaditos. Si te pierdes preguntas por el edificio de refugiados y te dirán cual es…-.

Mayuzumi arquea una ceja algo confundido y habla interrumpiendo a Tatsuya: -¿para qué?-.

-No tardes. Tercer piso, cuarto 26, es una puerta blanca… la más cuidada que hay- menciona agarrando camino rumbo al tren: -oh por cierto, si vas comido mejor. No tengo nada que ofrecer-.

Aquel tono con el cual le habló solo le había colocado de malas. Vaya tipo. Vaya lugar. Realmente prefería mil veces quedarse en las clínicas clandestinas, aunque su habitación fuera demasiado compartida. Pero también prefería estar fuera le lugar que estar de nuevo encerrado, sufriendo después de cada ronda de inyecciones y pastillas para _modificar_ su cuerpo en nombre del proyecto. Aunque realmente no sabía si se trataba del verdadero proyecto "vida", porque eso era quienes les decían que eran, más quién sabe si realmente eran quienes decían ser.

Realmente no tenía miedo de las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar, ya que todos le saludaban, le avisaban sobre los efectos de las cosas que iban a poner en su cuerpo, del intenso dolor que se sentiría. Si bien, pudo haberse negado a someterse a tal tratamiento, pero no quería arriesgarse en perder la vida si para su libertad tendría que morir. Aunque la opción de morir por un disparo era más rápida y sencilla que hacerlo lenta y tortuosamente por cuestiones del medicamento.

Niega con la cabeza tratando de sacar esos recuerdos dolorosos que le persiguen, aunque acaba de ser _liberado_ tan solo hace un par de horas.

Reflexiona, en ese instante no se había planteado el donde iba a dormir ahora, pero la idea de ir donde ese chico de curioso lunar no era tan mala, claro, si piensas en poder dormir aunque sea bajo techo, un tanto asegurado. También pasa por su cabeza la idea de regresar donde Akashi, pero aunque no se lo dijeran sabe a la perfección que no debe de interrumpir o hacer sentir incomoda a la pareja después de meses sin verse. Para él está más que claro, después de escuchar millones de veces al pelirrojo hablar de lo "amable" y "buena gente" que era su novio.

Sin más, Chihiro emprende su camino por las ruinas de la cuidad hasta la casa del chico extraño. Aunque debe de admitir que no esta tan mal y es muy atractivo, pero ese carácter que se carga es un tanto despreciable y como los mil demonios. Claro que si se pone a pensar las palabras de Furihata, ser un "bruto de las guerras" no es por algo.

Realmente no sabes lo que puedes llegar a encontrar en lugares semi derrumbados. Que tipos de personas te puedes topar y cuantos lugares de _encuentros_ estar. Aun así Mayuzumi pasa desapercibido. Como si realmente no estuviera ahí, que es ajeno a esa escena de desastre y muerte.

Ha caminado las dos estaciones como dijo Himuro, en lo que podría ser un tiempo record ya que apenas se podía ver la luz del sol a través de las nubes, algo que marcaba un aproximado al medio día. Suspira, siguiendo hacia el centro retomando las indicaciones del peli negro; puede ver a lo lejos un grupo de soldados junto a una maquina de asalto. No se arriesga, y prefiere seguir la ruta trazada por el chico y caminar hacia mano derecha y de nuevo hacia el centro.

Divisa un señor que entra a un edificio. Rápidamente le alcanza para preguntarle: -disculpe, ¿el edificio de los refugiados?-.

El señor solo da un pequeño brinco antes de poder ver bien al chico: -es este- contesta.

Mayuzumi asiente con la cabeza y entra después del señor, yendo directo al tercer piso y al cuarto que le indico Tatsuya. Toca un par de veces la puerta y de esta sale Himuro: -tardaste-.

-No es como si quisiera venir, pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar, de repente estaba dentro del pequeño departamento siendo acorralado contra la pared, teniendo a Himuro muy cerca de su cuerpo: -¿Qué demonios ha…?-. Tatsuya tapa su boca con la mano, indicándole con un ademán que guarde silencio.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchan voces, simples comentarios en un idioma que alcanza a reconocer como ruso, pero solo uno de ellos le llama la atención: "_se perdió el producto_".

No puede evitarlo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro después de que escuchar cómo se alejan las pisadas: -je… esto será interesante-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, voy un poco lento~ pero esto va avanzando… aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos para llegar a donde se va y poder continuar actualizando.

Lo digo por aquí por… no sé cómo se contestan los reviews por aquí xD!

Pues, muchas gracias a los que dejan un rw por ahí. En serio se les agradece y estima, también a los que leen en secreto y a los que dejan en favoritos, le ponen follow y todo botón bueno por aquí (:

"Lentos, pero seguros"

Saludos! :D

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 1. Año 2026.

Parte IV. Enfrentamiento.

Se siente acorralado, en una tención un tanto extraña. También escucha las voces y se maldice por dentro, ¿Cómo fue posible que le estuvieran siguiendo y él no darse cuenta?

Tatsuya se aleja, y le indica que vaya al otro lado de la estancia. De sus ropas saca una pistola, mientras se mantiene cerca de la puerta a la cual momentos después tocan: -¿Quién es?- pregunta sin abrir.

-Señor, estamos revisando papeles. Somos soldados orientales-.

El azabache suelta un suspiro, abriendo lentamente una porción de la puerta. No es tonto, reconoce el esfuerzo que hacen los tipos esos por tratar de hablar: -con que… soldados orientales ¿eh?- les mira, asegurándose a su manera de que todo esté en orden, tratado de no pasar algo por alto, de buscar a detalle algo que les delate, y lo encuentra.

Mayuzumi se tira al suelo, arrastrándose sin hacer demasiado ruido cuando ve a Himuro tomar con más firmeza el arma entre sus manos.

-Ya veo, con que papeles… está bien, se los daría de no ser por una pequeña cosa... Quiero saber dónde demonios esta el símbolo de su escuadrón-.

En un instante los supuestos soldados abren fuego contra la puerta. Himuro en un acto de reflejo se tira al suelo y se arrastra hasta quedar detrás de la pequeña barra que separa a la cocina de la sala.

-¿Cuántos son?- la voz de Mayuzumi le altera un poco, realmente no se había percatado de su presencia y eso era un tanto extraño ya que antes si pudo verle.

-Cinco- contesta mientras da un chequeo a su arma.

Se escucha el derrumbar de la puerta y las fuertes pisadas por la pequeña sala. Mayuzumi mueve la boca, como si estuviera contando los pasos dados por esos "maleantes": -cinco… uno… - se aleja un poco de Tatsuya mientras se escabulle hacia la parte de atrás del sofá.

Himuro se queda sólo, quitando el seguro del arma y dispuesto a disparar. No hay mucha espera, los supuestos soldados comienzan a abrir fuego a diestra y siniestra, esperando acabar rápidamente con el chico.

Uno de ellos levanta la mano para indicar que paren: -_busquen al chico de cabello gris y tráiganlo_- menciona, hablando en ruso.

_-¿Y el otro?-_

-_Sin testigos_-.

Suelta un leve suspiro, dándose concentración al instante. De golpe sale de su improvisado escondite y suelta dos disparos para con el mismo impulso caer y arrastrarse a otro posible escondite. Lleva la cuenta, le ha dado a dos y sabe perfectamente que su puntería es buena. Escucha como las ametralladoras se tratan de vaciar en la pequeña barra.

De nuevo se detiene el ataque, Himuro se esconde por debajo de la mesa, esperando con paciencia hasta tener la distancia perfecta. Realiza dos rondas de disparos: la primera a las piernas de dos tipos y la segunda a sus cabezas. Se desliza por debajo, saliendo de la "protección" de la pequeña barra. Suelta un suspiro, sabe que solo tiene un tiro más y aquel tipo que queda está más alerta que los otros.

Tiene un pequeño error, tira un par de cosas al suelo y eso sólo provoca que el tipo frente suyo lo vea y le apunte. Tatsuya se levanta con lentitud, dejando en la mira al otro y viceversa. Se puede sentir la tención en ese momento, cualquiera puede disparar antes y matar al otro. Entonces siente como otra arma se coloca sobre su cabeza, justo en la nuca: -suéltala niño bonito, no te vayas a hacer daño con ella-.

Himuro solo chasquea los dientes y deja caer su pistola. No sabe bien el porqué de su error y solo le echa la culpa a la falta de entrenamiento.

De repente, un cuchillo se clava en el pecho del tipo que se encontraba frente suyo. Alguien aleja al otro tipo y comienza la disputa por el arma: -¡Mayuzumi!- grita Tatsuya.

Y ahí está Chihiro, tratando de quitarle el arma al tipo que queda. Forcejea y en varias ocasiones el arma se dispara. Molesto, Mayuzumi toma con firmeza el brazo y usando el peso del tipo logra derribarlo dando uso a una técnica muy parecida a las de _judo_, seguido de eso tuerce la muñeca y ejerce presión mientras se coloca encima y le amarra los brazos a la espalda. El forcejeo continúa, pero Mayuzumi sólo se levanta y le patea el rostro para dejarle inconsciente.

Himuro se queda un instante perplejo. Sigue sin poder creerse que ese chico ha lanzado por los aires a un tipo obviamente más pesado que él.

-No tardará en despertarse. Y necesito hacer un par de cosas con él- Himuro asiente con la cabeza.

-Vale, solo no hagas tonterías ni ensucies nada- se aleja, dejando a Mayuzumi con su _rehén_ –mételo al baño, y hay que deshacerse de los cuerpos antes de que obviamente nos culpen. Podemos tirarlos por la ventana. No es como si no fuera normal en estos días-.

El sarcasmo de Himuro solo saca bufidos cansados de Mayuzumi.

Dedicado a lo suyo, Chihiro arrastra hasta el baño al tipo, dejándolo tirado y cerrando la puerta. Voltea hacia el frente, mirando a Tatsuya sentado en la cama.

No es como si el departamento fuera enorme, de hecho la habitación quedaba justamente frente al baño y eran los únicos cuartos que había, además de la sala, mini comedor y cocina en uno solo.

Mayuzumi se acerca a Himuro, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo: -tienes sangre en el hombro izquierdo-.

El rostro de Tatsuya no refleja sorpresa, pero si siente algo extraño y cierto dolor: -vale que esa no me la esperaba-.

En un acto rápido Chihiro se encuentra tocando el hombro de Tatsuya, inspeccionando la situación. Suelta un suspiro y sale del cuarto, regresando con su mochila y una de las botellas con licor de Tatsuya: -tienes el refrigerador lleno de esto-.

-Claro, ¿no te gusta?-.

Como respuesta obtiene un chasquido de dientes: -quítate la camisa-.

Himuro hace el intento por quitársela pero el dolor se lo impide: -auch… okay, sí que es realmente doloroso- de nuevo Mayuzumi se acerca y con una navaja rasga la ropa del hombro: -wow, hey… no rompas mi ropa así porque sí- se queja.

Un suspiro cargado pasa por sus labios: -deja de quejarte y lloriquear por ropa, deberías agradecerme ya que voy a sacar la bala de ahí-.

-¿Cuál bala? Es solo superficial, joder-.

Un golpe en el hombro a modo de advertencia por parte de Chihiro le hace sentir punzadas y calambres por todo el cuerpo: -está ahí- menciona, mientras hace presión y la forma de un pequeño objeto se forma en la piel del azabache. Mayuzumi se aleja, comenzando a quitarse la camisa frente a Himuro.

No hay por qué negarlo, el cuerpo del chico realmente es llamativo, casi de la misma complexión que la suya, pero la piel simplemente más blanca y unas caderas un tanto más estrechas y de cierta manera insinuante para el pelinegro. Sin siquiera disimular recorre con la mirada el cuerpo del chico, deteniéndose un momento al inicio del pantalón, comenzando a desvestirle imaginariamente.

-Muerde esto, a ver si así dejas de babear- le ordena Mayuzumi con cierto sarcasmo, dejando su camisa enroscada frente a la boca de Himuro.

Tatsuya suspira cansado, todo iría bien de no ser por esa actitud pesada: -¿Para qué demonios quiero eso?- menciona con voz irritada, el chico sólo le había sacado de su pequeña burbuja fantasiosa. Claro, no es que le gustara, pero es un hombre, y como tal tiene _necesidades_ las cuales satisfacer.

-No quiero escuchar quejas y llantos, así que deja de ser un bebé y muerde esto. Posiblemente te haga sentir mejor- Chihiro le reprende a su manera, ha visto varias veces esa mirada que Himuro le manda en otras personas, pero claramente no va a dejar que pase a más.

Tatsuya solo se limitó a morder. No tenía ni la menor idea para qué, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentir como abría más su piel y sacaba la bala de su hombro, no dudo en ahogar sus gritos y alaridos en la mordida a la camisa. Tampoco es que se aprovechara de la situación, pero su mano aprensó la cadera de Mayuzumi, encajando sus dedos tratando de hacerle saber lo mucho que le dolía, pero con el pequeño detalle de acercar el torso desnudo a su cuerpo. Sí, Mayuzumi le atraía hasta cierto sentido.

Sintió claramente el corte, el momento en el que la maldita bala salió de su hombro, ese pequeño descanso que le dio Mayuzumi cuando se alejó y rebuscó algo en su mochila, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba recibiendo sutura sin anestesia. El dolor le recorría cada parte del cuerpo, queriendo hacerle retorcerse a cada momento en que la aguja caliente pasaba por su piel y el hilo se estregaba entre su carne.

-Listo, solo déjame limpiar- acercó la botella y Tatsuya sonrió.

-Al menos dame un maldito trago para el dolor-.

-No- y sin avisar limpió la herida con la bebida.

Tatsuya solo se aguantó el grito y en cuanto Chihiro se alejó, pudo retorcerse a gusto en la cama: -maldito, lo disfrutas ¿cierto?- su respuesta fue una sutil risilla por parte de Chihiro, quien ahora se encontraba arreglando sus cosas: -tengo camisas en el tercer cajón, te doy una si quieres-.

Mayuzumi asintió con la cabeza y se colocó la primera que encontró de color oscuro. Sin muchas palabras, tomó algo de su mochila y salió del cuarto hacia el baño, donde fue recibido por amenazas en ruso por parte del tipo _secuestrado._ Con el mismo silencio dejó su objeto en el lavabo y lo extendió dejando ver varias herramientas usadas para torturar gente. Con cuidado, se acercó y cerró la puerta mientras le indicaba a Himuro que no dijera nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wop! Pues otro cap más, lleno de acción y suspenso…

Me alegro de sus reviews y el apoyo que me dan… me hacen feliz como una lombriz!

Espero este cap haya sido de su agrado… y sin mas por el momento que decir, que tengan un excelente dia, tarde, noche o madrugada :D

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 1. Año 2026.

Parte V. Información.

Tatsuya se queda mirando el techo de su casa, como si esta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, lo hace con tal de poder olvidar lo que pasaba detrás de aquella puerta.

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que Mayuzumi se encerró con ese tipo y ni siquiera ha salido para darse un respiro; pero tampoco es como si quisiera verle en ese instante, más que nada por los gritos ahogados o suprimidos del rehén que claramente logra escuchar.

De repente la puerta del baño se abre, y Himuro se siente un tanto incómodo al respecto: -¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunta con un sutil sarcasmo mientras se lleva la botella de sake a la boca y dar un par de enormes tragos.

Chihiro suelta un suspiro y niega un poco con la cabeza: -sólo quise descansar un rato. No dice más que estupideces-.

El azabache suelta una risilla, mirándole un poco neutral: -¿Qué quieres saber?-.

-Cosas que solo yo puedo preguntar- Mayuzumi se aleja, volviendo a meterse al baño y seguir con su búsqueda de información.

La actitud del chico le molesta demasiado, tanto que el dolor en su cabeza se intensifica al saber que está haciendo "quien sabe que" en su baño, con un tipo que ni conoce. Molesto se levanta y dirige a la pequeña sala: -tengo que limpiar- menciona después de ver el desastre aún presente de ese pequeño encuentro.

Mira a su ventana, realmente es una buena opción el deshacerse de la _evidencia_ tirándola por el balcón, así que sin más, comienza a arrastrar los cuerpos hasta lograr hacer que caigan hasta la banqueta.

Tira todo: cuerpos, armas y casquillos.

Suspira agotado, las punzadas en su hombro comienzan a ser un tanto más intensas que antes, pero el recuerdo de ver el cuerpo de Chihiro sólo hace que se aminore un poco el dolor. Sí, su necesidad es enorme, pero tampoco es un violador o acosador y jamás lo será, ya que él odia ese tipo de personas.

Un pequeño quejido sale de su boca, y decide dirigirse de nuevo al cuarto donde toma asiento en la cama; su mano tantea un poco hasta lograr llegar a la botella en el suelo.

Se percata de la mochila de Chihiro, quedándose un momento mirándole, quiere ver que contiene esa mochila y poder saber más de _el conocido_ de Akashi pero aún así se reprende a sí mismo para evitar hacer algo indebido. Solo tiene que esperar a que salga Chihiro y se lleve su mochila, pero la maldita curiosidad le invade y traiciona. No pierde más tiempo, de inmediato comienza a inspeccionarla encontrando una simple muda de ropa, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una cajita negra, varias navajas y una carpeta. Sonríe de lado cuando ve la carpeta, sin más la toma para comenzar a hojear.

Pero antes de poder leer cosas interesantes, escucha de nuevo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando salir a Mayuzumi un tanto cansado con un par de manchitas de sangre en el rostro y la punta de los dedos. Himuro solo hace un gesto de aburrimiento antes de dejar la carpeta rápidamente sobre el armario sin darse cuenta de que esta cayó hacia la parte de atrás. Se le acerca, dejando una distancia que considera prudente: -¿Te divertiste?-.

-Lo maté- suelta Chihiro como un simple comentario.

Tatsuya suspira y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se aparte. Suelta otro suspiro al ver al tipo muerto, sentado en la taza del escusado: -venga, jálalo hasta el balcón y tíralo-.

Mayuzumi hace caso, acatando la indicación que le acaba de dar Himuro.

Cuando termina regresa al baño, comenzando a lavar su equipo. Hecha rápidamente una mirada al cuarto del azabache; Tatsuya bebe y fuma de lo más normal del mundo, aunque pareciera que si se separa del pico de la botella podría morir por falta de ingesta. Chihiro solo chasquea lo dientes, un tanto molesto por su forma de ser.

Sin tantas ganas se acerca al cuarto, metiéndose en este y guardando su estuche. Himuro le ve desde la cama, un tanto indiferente: -hey, ¿no me vas a decir que te dijo?- habla mientras se levanta y apaga el cigarro en el cenicero.

Mayuzumi le ignora, mientras sigue guardando las cosas en su mochila. A Tatsuya le enoja esa forma de ser por parte de Chihiro, tanto, que no duda en tomarle de la muñeca y jalarlo hasta la cama, empujarlo y hacer que quede bocabajo y así poder aprisionarlo haciendo que uno de sus brazos vaya a su espalda y torcerle con fuerza: -sabes… no te pedí que vinieras nada más porque sí. Realmente el hecho de que esos tipos llegaran es un misterio, y creo que eso tiene que ver contigo. Dime Mayuzumi, dime cómo demonios pasó todo esto ¿Quiénes eran? Dime… quiero saberlo- la dura voz con la que hablaba solo hacía enfurecer a Chihiro.

-Apestas a alcohol… y no tengo por qué decirte algo- Mayuzumi forcejea, una acción un tanto inútil de su parte.

Himuro aprieta el agarre, sacando unos cuantos quejidos de Chihiro: -oye, no eres el único con métodos de tortura –suspira al ver que no cede- bien, comencemos… si no hablas, te iré quebrando dedo por dedo ¿comprendes? –Tatsuya toma el dedo índice de Mayuzumi, colocando al chico un tanto nervioso.

Un suspiro profundo por parte de Chihiro se deja escuchar, se remueve y desvía la mirada un instante: -no es que te tenga miedo, pero es mejor que te cuente esto en vez de guardarlo y tenerte como enemigo… aunque si fuera así también lo serías de Akashi-.

Tatsuya le suelta, colocándose a un costado de él sentándose en la cama para poder escucharle, mirando ciertamente intrigado después de escuchar el nombre. Toma su botella y comienza a beber un tanto despreocupado, sobre todo para poder afrontar lo que está a punto de decir, porque sabe que muchas cosas pueden pasar con sólo colocar el nombre de Akashi en una frase: -solo contesta… ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?- menciona antes de empinarse la botella en los labios.

Chihiro asiente con la cabeza para poder comenzar tomando asiento en el suelo: -Un pequeño grupo de asesinos que forman parte de _las cruces_-.

El pelinegro le mira fijamente, esa manera en la que habla se le hace un tanto familiar: -¿Qué querían?-.

-¿Acaso no era obvio?... tu mismo lo escuchaste, querían matarme. Como todo mundo está enterado, las crucesson el grupo que hace el _trabajo sucio_ a los imbéciles de la _iglesia realista_, mandados para _cazar_ productos del proyecto vida-.

-Que más sabes-.

Mayuzumi sonríe y se levanta con lentitud: -Tengo ordenes directas de no decirte nada… y si preguntas me dijeron que te diga "_Todo a su tiempo Tatsuya, __yo soy__absoluto_"-.

Una sutil risa para por los labios de Himuro, dejando un tanto desconcertado a Mayuzumi: -jajaja… sabes, aun sigo un tanto intrigado, pero si él manda a decir eso, no hay porque joder más… aún así tú mencionaste algo acerca de _lotes_ y _productos_ en la casa de ese par… ¿no me digas que eso también me lo vas a negar saber?-.

-Sabes… realmente éstas atento a todo –Mayuzumi le dedica una sutil sonrisa a Himuro –no creo que pase algo malo si te cuento a grandes rasgos las cosas… verás, un _producto_ es un chico terminado, capaz de poder llevar un bebé en el vientre. Un _lote_ es un conjunto de seis productos. Los cálculos de los científicos calculan un _error_ en cada lote…-.

-Wow wow wow… Espera… ¿_error_? - Himuro arquea una ceja, el golpe de información por parte de Chihiro realmente no lo logra procesar.

-Sí, _error_. Los productos están diseñados para procrear mujeres fértiles, no hombres, ya que es muy riesgoso para nosotros el procrear… pero aun así se calcula un margen de error en cada lote… un niño por cada cinco niñas. Por esa razón solo te dejan salir si ya hay un lote completo... Pero tienen sus razones para dejar a los niños…-.

Himuro le mira sorprendido, sigue sin poder creer todo lo que le dice, cómo si lo hubiera sacado de algún _cómic_ o _manga_ de ciencia ficción mal pagada: -Eso significa que además de tú y Akashi hay otros cuatro más-.

-Te equivocas-.

Tatsuya niega con la cabeza, pasando un par de veces su mano por su cabello despeinándolo un tanto para poder comprender las cosas: -Espera... ¿Qué? Joder… esto es demasiado ¿¡Qué le pasa a esta maldita gente!?-.

Mayuzumi suspira y se levanta del suelo para después tomar su mochila y caminar un poco llegando al marco de la puerta y sujetándose de esta mientras suelta pequeños suspiros:- Pero hay algo que pasó, tanto Akashi cómo yo salimos en tiempos diferentes, sin ser parte de un lote -Chihiro niega con la cabeza para poder salir del cuarto mientras se toca el vientre de manera inconsciente- Es todo lo que puedo decirte hasta ahora. Sobre el resto de la información, te repito sus palabras: "todo a su tiempo Tatsuya".

El rostro de Himuro solo expresa cierta intriga. Se levanta de la cama y sigue a Mayuzumi a la sala: -hey, dime de quien hablas, exactamente y ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-.

-_Eso_…- señala el collar que trae puesto Himuro –había un chico y por lo que sé regresó con el dueño de un collar parecido al tuyo- sin más, se aleja de Tatsuya yendo al mueble y comenzar a acomodarse: -hey, me quedaré aquí esta noche, espero no te moleste… prefiero agarrarme a tiros con todo imbécil que te odie a cruzar de nuevo la ciudad y quedarme en una casita que de seguro en este instante arroja miel por todos lados-.

Himuro suelta una estridente risa,incluso logra doblarse por el dolor ejercido en el estómago: -oye, no creo que miel sea lo que este desbordando en esa casa… sabes, reamente se quieren mucho y no creo que después de meses sin verse, se conformen con palabras y abrazos-.

Una sonrisa adorna los labios de Mayuzumi, las palabras de Tatsuya son más probables que lo que había dicho hace un instante.

Himuro regresa a su cuarto, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aun sin poder creerlo, lleva su mano al anillo que cuelga en la cadena. ¿Es posible? Pues de ser. Y sabe perfectamente que tiene que ir a verle. Lo más probable es que ya estén juntos.

-Al fin dejarás de lamentarte… Taiga-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, me he retardado un mucho en actualizar, pero pues ni modo. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y no desesperen, las cosas irán saliendo poco a poco J

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

ADVERTENCIA:

El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon de una pareja no muy deseada. Puede que esta pareja si te guste, pero no de la manera que yo la planteo. Se recomienda discreción y el saltarse hasta la parte que dice "_Cuando llega a la puerta y la abre se sorprende al ver a Mayuzumi…_"

Lemon FuriAka (si, Furihata de seme) e_e

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 1. Año 2026.

Parte VI. Satisfacer.

Siente la presión contra sus labios. Lo sabe a la perfección, lo que su novio quiere aunque sea muy temprano en la mañana y aunque hayan interrumpido el desayuno, pero lo sabe y más con esa mirada que pone sólo la hace cuando su necesidad es enorme.

Y no es que el otro sea un pervertido, de hecho, sus encuentros sólo son ocasionales desde que terminó la guerra. Pero en ese instante sus ojos heterocromáticos le dicen que le desea, pero está claro que después de todo el tiempo que pasaron lejos el uno del otro esa necesidad se hizo mucho más grande. Aun así hay algo nuevo… y Furihata tiene miedo de hacer algo que perjudique al pelirrojo.

-Está bien… - susurra Akashi, con una voz un tanto excitante.

-Pe-pero… tu…- Kouki le mira con preocupación y Akashi sabe por qué.

-Para eso me liberaron Kouki… para poder _engendrar_ con quien yo quiera, y yo quiero hacerlo contigo- una sonrisa suave adorna sus labios mientras acaricia las mejillas del castaño.

Furihata mira sorprendido, ciertamente pensaba que ya iba a salir con todo y bebé en vientre, no que lo dejaran procrear con quien quisiera: -Bueno… pero… ¿Cómo sabes que eran ellos?, ¿Y si solo te hicieron daño y tu no lo sabes?… Sei yo… tengo mie…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso, el cual momentos después correspondió de la misma manera, siguiendo el juego de roces y caricias con la lengua del pelirrojo que comenzaba a dominar al contrario.

-No me hagas repetirlo… está bien… y si yo creo que está bien, tú debes de confiar en mí- un nuevo beso, más fogoso e intenso, tanto que la saliva se comienza a escurrir por la comisura de los labios en ambos.

Akashi le recuesta y Furihata se deja; siempre ha sido más _dominante_ que él, pero aun así Akashi es el que recibe, disfrutando en ocasiones mucho más que el mismo Kouki.

Una mordida y un jadeo. El libido de ambos se levanta, dejando en claro que se necesitan mutuamente en ese momento para satisfacerse por completo. Akashi despeja su mente, en ese instante le desea, pero también quiere olvidar todo ese dolor en su confinamiento y nadie mejor que Furihata para hacerlo.

El pelirrojo le toma, levantándolo del mueble para guiarlo hasta el cuarto donde deja a Kouki sentado en la cama para comenzar a devorar sus labios en un beso necesitado y desesperado, uno hambriento y exigente. El castaño trata de seguirle, pero la lengua contraria es mucho mejor en lo que hace que él.

Se separan un instante, dejando un tenue hilo de saliva entre ambos: -Kouki…- susurra Akashi antes de deshacerse del cinturón del castaño, mordiéndole el cuello y dejándole marcas de lo más visible. Sus manos se deslizan con gracia por los brazos de Furihata, llevándolos hacia atrás de su espalda y usar el cinto para amarrarle de las muñecas fuertemente.

Kouki solo se queja un instante, siendo reprendido por la mirada seria de Akashi, quien le empuja haciendo que quede completamente arriba de la cama. Se acerca, con una mirada un tanto lasciva y relamiéndose una que otra vez los labios tratando de humedecerlos. Furihata sabe que significa eso, y solo se limita a tratar de relajarse y dejarse hacer por el pelirrojo.

Akashi se deshace la ropa de Kouki, dejándole al desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Posa sus ojos en la erección contraria y con un toque sutil, comienza un movimiento suave y constante, tocando las partes sensibles del castaño, haciéndole gemir incluso antes de hacer algo mucho más interesante. Presionó levemente la despierta intimidad de Furihata. El calor palpitante se extendía por su mano, sintiéndose duro al tacto. La creciente excitación se hacía notoria. Kouki tembló, no sabía porque, pero ese temblor le llegó hasta la medula excitándole sobremanera.

Toca y juega un par de veces con la punta, haciéndole estremecer por completo. Cuando siente que es suficiente se inclina, probando directamente la esencia de Furihata quien está completamente complacido con las acciones que hace. Akashi succiona con fuerza, antes de comenzar un ligero vaivén con la cabeza y tragar la saliva acumulada en su boca.

Furihata forcejea, tratando de liberar sus brazos del firme amarre con el cinto. Akashi hace un excelente trabajo, su boca le hace llegar casi al orgasmo, haciéndole sacar gemidos y jadeos pesados.

Akashi se detiene antes de que Furihata termine, limpiándose con gracia y delicadeza mientras sigue devorándole con la mirada. Kouki jadea, está más rojo que el mismo Seijuurou.

Una sutil risa sale de la boca del pelirrojo, mientras se acerca como un _depredador_ asechando a su _presa_. Lame y muerde la mejilla, haciendo que el castaño tiemble bruscamente ante las acciones. Un beso, luego otro y Akashi se restriega completamente en su cuerpo, dejándole en claro que tan excitado se encuentra mientras se prepara él mismo su entrada después de deshacerse de sus ropas.

No lo aguanta más, y después de morder repetidas veces el cuello de Kouki, comienza a montarle, dejándole entrar lentamente en su cuerpo, sentándose con cautela haciendo desaparecer el miembro del castaño en su interior. Se estremece, albergando el miembro y ajustando su interior a la perfección. Se muerde el labio, suprimiendo sus gemidos cuando Furihata le toca el punto exacto. Se detiene, dejando el miembro en su interior, le gusta ver como Kouki se debate entre moverse o no y sobretodo forcejear infinidad de veces sólo para poder tomarle de la cintura –tranquilo- susurra al oído mientras comienza a moverse lentamente.

Su ritmo aumenta de manera constante, haciendo escuchar el sonido viscoso entre ambos. Los gritos y jadeos sumados al fuerte olor a sexo por el ambiente. Furihata disfruta completamente cada movimiento que da el pelirrojo; el vaivén se vuelve rápido y bruto, Akashi se deja caer casi por completo sobre Furihata, llegando al orgasmo junto al contrario, manchando el cuerpo del castaño y Kouki llenando el interior del pelirrojo.

-S-Sei… po-por favor- pide jadeando un par de veces.

Akashi sonríe, levantándose para poder dejar salir a Furihata de su interior, dejando escurrir un poco del semen por su pierna.

Vuelve a mirarle de manera lasciva, en busca de esa segunda ronda que la mayoría de las veces tienen, pero el toque fuerte de la puerta les interrumpe, haciendo sólo molestar al pelirrojo -No hagas caso- susurra mientras ataca una vez más los labios de Furihata, acariciando el pecho de manera lenta y provocadora.

Nuevos golpes se dejan escuchar, más fuertes y marcados. Akashi se enoja, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose, desamarrando a su presa y yendo a ver quién es el imbécil que le interrumpe en medio de esos momentos tan íntimos que disfruta tanto.

Cuando llega a la puerta y la abre se sorprende al ver a Mayuzumi parado frente a él -¿Paso algo?- cuestiona seriamente, pues cuando habla con Mayuzumi sólo puede hacerlo de esa manera.

-Solo vengo a decirte que…-

-¿Quién es Sei?- cuestiona Furihata en una especie de mal momento, solamente interrumpiendo -¿Mayuzumi?... ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?... pensé que te habías ido con Himuro, no me digas que el tonto se le ocurrió pasarse de mano larga. Anda dime, que entre Sei y yo le regañamos- la voz de Furihata suena un tanto seria pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

Mayuzumi les mira a ambos y suelta un suspiro: -disculpa la molestia y el llegar en mal momento, pensé que eso había sido en la noche- confiesa, haciendo sonrojar al castaño –en fin, es solo para decirte que me iré y regresaré después… así que cuando lo haga ya sabes que hacer-.

-Por supuesto, yo planee todo- un sonrisa se posa en los labios de Akashi, acción que a Mayuzumi siempre le causa mala espina ya que desde que le conoció esa sonrisa significa que un plan del pelirrojo sale como espera o va a la perfección –por cierto, ¿Tatsuya realmente no te hizo nada?-.

Chihiro mira de manera neutra, haciendo suspirar a Akashi quien le mira analíticamente, deduciendo la situación por si mismo -¿cruces? ¿Qué paso?-.

Como siempre, Akashi acierta –lo sabías ¿cierto?-.

-¿Saber qué?-

-No te hagas el desentendido Akashi… lo sabías- su mirada se vuelve más fría y penetrante.

Akashi sonríe, recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruza de brazos: -Sabía… sabía… que yo sabía que nos venían siguiendo y que era mucho más probable que fueran detrás de ti que de mí… que sabía que Tatsuya se encontraba en mi casa y te pediría de favor que le acompañaras a la suya… que sabía que te atacarían y que entre los dos podían defenderse a la perfección… saber que Tatsuya te preguntaría, porque está en su naturaleza el saber información… saber que…-

-Saber que esos hijos de puta son seguían y sobre todo saber que ese imbécil de conocido que tienes es ex soldado y... si sabiendo eso y el que a mí me desagradan ese tipo de personas, me mandaste con él- menciona con una voz colérica.

-Ustedes dos se entienden a la perfección Chihiro… además, cómo yo sabía que nos seguían, el separarnos fue por el bien de ambos, y el que fueras con Tatsuya fue para darte una cierta protección-.

Mayuzumi chasquea los dientes con molestia: -Ya no quiero oírte… me largo y puedes estar seguro de que cumpliré con mi parte de la misión- se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Akashi.

Por su parte Akashi sólo sonríe con cierto triunfo. Sus planes son infalibles, y llegará a su meta no importa cómo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Sei?- cuestiona Furihata, pues ambas voces sonaban a la defensiva.

-Kouki… ¿Te gusta el lugar donde vivimos?- cuestiona, sacando interrogantes repentinas al castaño –dime la verdad-.

-Umm… la verdad… ciertamente te acostumbras, pero este sitio es de cuidarse… pero… es incluso como cuando nos escapábamos de todos esos encuentros y peleas durante la guerra… siempre que esté junto a ti, me siento seguro y a salvo- una sonrisa sincera adorna sus labios, contagiándose incluso a Akashi.

Pero la manera de pensar de Akashi es distinta, si bien le agrada estar con Furihata, el sitio donde viven le desprecia. Quiere vivir en un lugar donde no haya tanta violencia, donde no haya tanta muerte… donde ambos puedan estar juntos y tener su familia.

"_Una familia_" piensa Akashi llevándose la mano al vientre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wooopppp… un lemon algo raro ya que tenemos a un Akashi uke activo y un Furihata seme pasivo… decir verdad e encantan las parejas así xD , en serio… que el uke se el que lleve las riendas de la relación me causa risa y… se podría decir ternura.

Espero haya gustado el cap y para Rikka… aun falta para el KagaKuro xD!

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo… sii…. Todo lo anterior fue uno solo~ (exceptuando la introducción claro está)

Ligera aclaración: lo primero que sale en este capítulo es una breve introducción a este segundo cap… disfruten.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sonido ensordecedor de las balas inunda el sitio. Un encuentro se lleva a cabo en ese instante. Terroristas vs soldados orientales. Gritos de guerra, disparos y detonaciones.

-¿Lo tienes?- susurra un castaño alto a un chico acostado en el suelo.

-¿Tu qué crees, _imbécil_?- contesta, mientras saca un bufido de su boca y ajusta la mira, posando el dedo en el gatillo.

El castaño suelta una risa mientras que el chico pecho suelo dispara, dando justo en la cabeza de un terrorista.

-Gira 45°, hay dos cerca de nuestro disque protegido- menciona un tercer chico, de cabello negro y complexión delgada.

-Lo tengo- contesta el del suelo, ajustándose los lentes en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Dichos terroristas no iban en contra del supuesto protegido, más bien de unos inmigrantes que se encontraban ahí en un mal momento. Los gritos de las mujeres se lograban escuchar claramente mientras los terroristas jalaban a los hombres y les apuntaban con sus armas, pero antes de que el francotirador pudiera disparar dos navajas hicieron el trabajo de acabar con las vidas de aquellos terroristas. Molesto, enfoca el nuevo objetivo, viendo que se trataba del supuesto chico al cual tenían que proteger –maldito…- menciona con una voz enojada.

Desde el suelo cómo si supiera donde se localizaban, Mayuzumi les mira retóricamente. El francotirador sólo se levanta y da una pequeña orden de retirarse después de acomodarse sus lentes.

Sin más, Chihiro sigue caminando cómo si fuera ajeno a la lucha de terroristas y soldados, pasando cómo es su costumbre desapercibido por los otros.

Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.

Parte I. Regreso.

De repente despierta. El sentimiento de estar un tanto desubicado se hace presente, y es que últimamente le ha pasado así: siempre que duerme una siesta se despierta cómo si no supiera donde estuviera, y lo peor era que últimamente se ha dado la libertad de tomar una siesta diaria. Aunque ya sabe perfectamente a que se debe, y también sabe a qué se deben ciertos mareos que le acompañan de vez en cuando.

Un beso en su mejilla le hace reír suavemente, se voltea para llenar de besos la mejilla contraria. Al igual que las siestas y los mareos, desde hace unas semanas que se siente con un comportamiento extraño, un tanto cariñoso y tranquilo, aunque de repente triste y molesto. Pero ahora tiene ahí a su novio, dándole mimos y cumpliéndole uno que otro capricho.

Aún así el momento no les dura mucho, el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta rompe su burbuja de amor haciendo que el pelirrojo se moleste y sufra un pequeño _dèjá vu_. Pero esta vez es el castaño quien se levanta y llega hasta la puerta, abriéndola después de preguntar quién es.

-Disculpen la molestia- la neutra voz de Mayuzumi inunda el sitio, haciendo que Akashi se levante y vaya directamente a la puerta.

-Pudiste- susurra antes de dejarle pasar y ofrecerle de unos bocadillos a medio comer.

-¿Acaso dudaste de mí?- la neutra voz se agrava un poco, dándole un toque de molestia mientras niega lo ofrecido.

-Ma-Mayuzumi... por favor, no le hagas enojar- Furihata se interpone, antes de que los dos se vuelvan a agarrar en una pelea verbal –Sei está…- suspira, guardando silencio antes de decir más cosas.

Chihiro se da cuenta y termina de interpretar las palabras cortadas del castaño. Bufa en un tono cansado antes de hablar: -cómo sea, sólo para que te lo sepas, cumplí con mi objetivo y no tardarán en llegar al punto de reunión, así que mejor prepárate para partir mañana en la mañana- se levanta, caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir voltea –por cierto, la reunión será en el _punto verde_… hay cigüeñas cuidando, y una cosa más… felicidades-.

-Gracias- contesta Akashi tocando su vientre aún plano -¿A dónde planeas ir?- cuestiona antes de que Mayuzumi cierre la puerta.

-Tengo un asunto importante que resolver- su puño se cierra con firmeza y su rostro muestra una molestia marcada.

Sólo después de caminar unos metros de aquella casa se detiene, mirando a un chico castaño y alto frente a él: -se supone que hay que cuidarlos a los dos, nos complicas el trabajo, Mayuzumi-.

-Te lo diré sólo una vez- Chihiro camina, pasando a un costado del chico –no te preocupes por mi y cuida a ese par, Teppei- el castaño sonríe, despidiéndole con un "cuenta conmigo" y haciendo ciertos ademanes para indicar algo a lo que parece nadie.

Mayuzumi camina, dejando atrás a la pareja y a sus _guardianes_ que le cuidaban desde cielo hasta tierra.

Llega a la estación y la pasa de largo, camina dos estaciones más, gira y camina cinco cuadras hacia el centro y otras dos hacia mano derecha para después volver a caminar hacia el centro. Llega a un edificio donde entra y sube al tercer piso llegando a la habitación 26. Suspira estando frente a la blanca puerta, tratando de relajarse lo más que puede.

Escucha el sonido característico de la puerta al ser golpeada. Es un toque uniforme y suave, por lo que se permite bajar la guardia. Abre, quedándose sorprendido ante la persona al otro lado del umbral –Mayuzumi- susurra para después parpadear un par de veces procurando que no sea una ilusión óptica causada por su propio cerebro.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar?, ¿o planeas dejarme aquí en el frio?- arquea una ceja de manera retorica.

Himuro suspira, es extraño, pero puede jurar que extrañaba esa forma de ser del peli gris. Claro, no es como si hubieran vivido juntos por mucho tiempo, pero luchar en un enfrentamiento en la sala de tu casa no pasa con cualquiera. El pelinegro rasca su cabeza, dejando la puerta abierta para que él entre y la cierre con seguro.

-Sabes… es estúpido, pero sólo han pasado un poco más de dos meses desde que te fuiste sin decir nada… luego supe por Akashi que fuiste a visitar a alguien…- Himuro no termina de hablar, Mayuzumi le ha tomado por el hombro y estampado un golpe en la mejilla; el golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo trastabillar hasta el suelo y dejarle una marca rojiza en la misma mejilla -¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!?-.

Himuro le grita, queriéndose levantar, pero Mayuzumi se lo impide. Se tira sobre él lanzando un nuevo golpe el cual es esquivado –eres un maldito- menciona Chihiro con odio.

Tatsuya se lo saca de encima, quedando ahora él arriba y proporcionándole un golpe en el brazo gracias al intento de Mayuzumi por protegerse el rostro –no sé de qué mierda me estás hablando-.

La molestia en ambos crece, Chihiro logra tumbarlo, tomando impulso para levantarse y proporcionar una patada, la cual Himuro le bloquea, tomando la pierna y usar su codo para golpear justo en la parte de atrás donde se dobla la rodilla haciendo que Chihiro tambalee, de inmediato Tatsuya patea su otra pierna haciendo así que el peli gris caiga, acto seguido Himuro se coloca encima de él, doblando ambos brazos hacia atrás de la espalda, sosteniéndole con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame maldito ladrón!-.

-¿¡Ah!?... ¿de dónde mierda sacas que soy un ladrón?-.

-Porque lo eres, ya que da la puta casualidad de que después de quedarme aquí, mis papeles hayan desaparecido-.

-¿Papeles?... ¡Ah! Esos papeles- Himuro sonríe con cierta culpabilidad –vale que si te los quité, porque tu no querías decirme nada de ti. Así que los tomé prestados un rato… aún así no sé donde estén, no recuerdo donde los dejé-.

-¿Qué?- Chihiro trata de voltear la cabeza para verle con enojo –suéltame joder-.

-Lo haré, con la condición de que me prometas no golpearme de nuevo-.

Mayuzumi forcejea un par de veces dándose cuenta de lo inútil que es el intento de zafarse por su propia cuenta. Suspira, relajándose y haciendo sonreír un poco a Himuro quien después de verle sumiso le suelta y se levanta dándole su espacio.

Ambos sacuden sus ropas. Chihiro camina un par de pasos antes de hablar: -Quiero mis papeles para mañana…-.

-¿O si no que?- Himuro reta, incluso con la mirada.

Mayuzumi voltea, quedándose mirando al otro. Una pequeña batalla con las miradas se lleva a cabo, siendo cortada por el peli gris quien suelta un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos –mañana dije… o tendré que tomar otras medidas para poder obtenerlos- sus palabras suenan serias, pero solo sacan una risa de Himuro.

Le ignora y sigue caminando hasta salir del pequeño departamento, pero justo cuando va bajando las escaleras se percata de un grupo de soldados. Las preguntas típicas que hacen cuando inspeccionan los edificios cómo ese suenan en cada puerta.

Una rutina que se realiza cada tres días, con tal de encontrar inmigrantes y llevarlos al campo de marginados. Y sí encuentran inmigrantes en tu hogar, te tachan de traidor y te ejecutan de inmediato. Pero, para los soldados es una rutina cada tres días, pero para la gente cómo ellos se llama _día de limpia_.

La tención sube por su cuerpo, esas escaleras es lo único que conecta a la calle. Puede saltar de una ventana, pero con el riesgo de morir. Traga en seco, una diminuta _maquina de rastreo _escanea departamento por departamento en busca de inmigrantes ocultos.

-Demonios- susurra antes se volver a subir las escaleras y golpear repetidas veces la puerta de Himuro -¡Oye!... ¡Ábreme! ¡Himuro!-.

La puerta se abre, dejando a la vista a un Himuro molesto portando un arma en la mano –si no escucho tu molesta voz te hubiera disparado… ¿sabes qué? Mejor lo hago, así ya no busco nada- suelta a manera de broma, sonriendo un poco.

-Deja de decir tonterías, quiero mis papeles… ¿Y por qué demonios no dices que hoy es día de limpia?- entra, cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Himuro se queda quieto un momento, guardando el arma entre su ropa puesta y guiando a Mayuzumi al cuarto –no te dije nada, porque hoy no toca-.

-_El sistema_…-.

-Esos hijos de puta del gobierno lo cambiaron de nuevo- se rasca la nuca exhalando un par de veces mientras entra al cuarto -¿Quieres tus papeles? Ayúdame a buscarlos… los dejé en alguna parte del cuarto- Chihiro asiente y ambos comienzan a buscar.

El tiempo de la búsqueda no dura mucho, el golpeteo de la puerta se escucha claramente. Los soldados llaman a la puerta y ellos aún no encuentran nada.

-Sigue buscando- menciona Himuro, pero los golpes se intensifican y la puerta tambalea –joder, ¿Qué tienen contra mi puerta que les gusta romperla?-.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue buscado- Mayuzumi regaña mientras remueve la ropa de los cajones.

-Esto es inútil, hay que conseguir tiempo- de repente tiene en manos su arma, a lo cual el peli gris se sorprende –no pienses mal… soy bueno en lo que hago, pero ellos tienen mejores armas que la mía- se acerca, dejando la pistola en el cajón que Chihiro buscaba –oye, necesito pedirte un favor- susurra en la oreja, pegando su cuerpo al contrario –quítate la ropa y metete a la cama-.

Un sutil rubor se posa en sus mejillas. Voltea lanzando un golpe el cual es esquivado -¿En qué demonios piensas?-.

-¡En conseguir tiempo! ¿Por qué siempre me mal interpretas?... venga, que no tardan en entrar- de inmediato Himuro se quita la camisa, dejando expuesto su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba –si te incomoda, quédate con la ropa interior, solo vamos a fingir… a menos que…-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- Mayuzumi contesta, haciendo sonreír a Tatsuya momentáneamente.

Se siente estúpido al hacer eso, pero el motivo de que necesiten tiempo le llevó a elaborar un plan de lo más tarado que se pudo haber imaginado. Pudieron haberse escondido, pero ciertamente no quiere problemas con el pequeño robot que sabe se encuentra con ellos. Voltea, de nuevo la imagen del cuerpo semi desnudo de Mayuzumi le atrapa, el momento en que se quita la camisa y se deshace del pantalón con un pequeño movimiento de la cadera que le hace ponerse un tanto tenso, sobretodo de cierta parte del cuerpo.

Pero claro, él no tiene la culpa de que ese chico tenga un jodido cuerpo definido de esa manera.

-¿Terminaste de fantasear?- y cómo la vez anterior, la burbuja se rompe por el carácter agresivo del chico.

El golpe en la puerta suena con fuerza, a lo que Himuro jala a Mayuzumi a la cama, dejándolo arriba –móntame- dice, ganándose una expresión de no entender –anda, ya sabes- y de nuevo la expresión en el rostro de Chihiro –está bien, está bien… ¿alguna vez has hecho _RCP_?- el chico asiente con la cabeza –es casi lo mismo… sólo coloca tus piernas a cada lado de mi, yo hago el resto-.

Un tanto indeciso Mayuzumi se coloca sobre Himuro, quedando justamente sobre el miembro contrario. El pelinegro le jala, haciendo que sus rostros queden demasiado cerca, una tentación grande les recorre a ambos, el tener los labios del otro a milímetros de sus bocas. Es extraño, pero quieren besarse.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, Himuro se encarga de romper el encanto. Toma con firmeza la cadera de Mayuzumi, haciendo que se restriegue en contra de su miembro. Pueden sentirse a través de la tela, esa leve dureza que se extiende en ambos. Un jadeo, luego otro. Tatsuya se arriesga y muerde con sutileza la oreja mientras aumenta el ritmo del roce. Un poco de sudor se hace presente y con ello Himuro coloca una sábana sobre ambos. Sólo un poco más la tentación sigue, haciendo que Tatsuya vaya colando sus dedos por debajo del elástico en la ropa interior de Chihiro.

Pero se han olvidado del porque comenzaron eso y el repentino golpe a la puerta del cuarto les regresa a la realidad y al hecho de que ahora están siendo vistos por los soldados y siendo apuntados con sus armas -papeles- menciona uno con una firmeza en la voz a pesar de cierta pose en ambos chicos.

-Hey oficial, ¿me podría hacer un favor?- no hay respuesta, sólo un movimiento con el arma de que siga hablando –verá, creo que nos encontró en mal momento… ¿podría darnos al menos diez minutos de privacidad? Ya sabe… para terminar- una sonrisa se posa en sus labios logrando con sus palabras hacer que los soldados bajen sus armas.

Chihiro está que no se la cree, siente completa vergüenza ante la forma tan inesperada de pedir tiempo, aun así procura mantener su rostro oculto en el cuerpo contrario y evitar cualquier contacto visual con los sujetos a su espalda.

-Tienen cinco- menciona el soldado haciendo que se retire el resto y dejen privacidad a los chicos.

Una vez solos Himuro sonríe –no puedo creer que haya funcionado-.

De inmediato Mayuzumi se levanta, comenzando a vestirse –tu eres un imbécil de primera, ¿cómo demonios fue que se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?... ahora sólo somos un par de pervertidos a sus ojos-.

-No lo creo… vamos, no es cómo si ellos no lo hubieran visto o hecho-.

-¡Es demasiado diferente!... ¿Acaso tu cabeza está llena de aire? No puedo creer que tan alto llega tu estupidez-.

-¿Alto?...- Himuro se detiene a pensar un momento, colocando su barbilla sobre sus dedos y logrando dar con algo en su mente –alto… ¡eso!- se acerca, tomando a Chihiro de los hombros –ya sé donde están- menciona antes de soltarle y jalar un banco hacia el ropero –recuerdo que los arroje alto, pero no acordaba en donde… después, me acordé de tu cuerpo y ahora ya sé donde están-.

-Hubieras omitido eso… pervertido-.

Tatsuya le ignora y termina por subirse al banco, pero no encuentra nada –que extraño…- se asoma por la pequeña rendija que hay entre el mueble y la pared, al fondo logra ver algo y cuando enfoca la vista puede distinguir perfectamente la carpeta –ya la vi- de inmediato se baja y lucha por querer alcanzarla, entonces piensan que todo va bien, pero la puerta es amenazada con ser tumbada de nuevo a punta de golpes si no es abierta.

Himuro lo logra, entregándole los papeles a Mayuzumi justo antes de que entren los soldados para revisar. Un poco de tención se siente en ese momento, los papeles son leídos con detenimiento y el pequeño robot escanea el lugar –están limpios- menciona un soldado mientras les devuelven sus papeles.

El departamento se despeja. Himuro camina hasta la entrada principal y sobrepone la puerta, colocando una silla para que no se caiga tan fácil –eso estuvo cerca, ¿no crees?-.

Voltea a ver a Chihiro quien alza la mano con el fin de darle una buena bofetada, pero se detiene, bajando el brazo y respirando profundamente –no hubiera pasado nada de esto si tu no hubieras tomado cosas que no te pertenecen… ¿cómo demonios es que eres tan egoísta? ¡No tienes una idea de cómo batalle para poder escapar todo este tiempo de los soldados! ¡Hubiera sido un problema si me hubieran agarrado!- su respiración se escucha agitada, y con molestia comienza a caminar para salir de ahí. Pero Tatsuya le detiene, tomándole de la mano y acercándolo para acorralarlo en contra de la pared.

-Tú eres el egoísta. No dices nada y te vas sin decir un maldito adiós o despedirte tan si quiera… ¿¡Acaso crees que puedes ser cómo se te pegue la gana!?-.

-¿¡Qué!? Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo de la historia. Deberías de fijarte más en tus acciones, de dejar de ser un imbécil y de beber tanto… porque de seguro tu maldito refrigerador sigue igual. ¡Tú eres el que debe de dejar ser egoísta! ¡Tú eres el que hace lo que le da la maldita gana! ¡Idiota!-.

-¡Basta!- colérico, Himuro golpea la pared, justo a un costado de la cabeza de Mayuzumi –basta…- menciona de nuevo, pero a manera de susurro. Y es que de nuevo están demasiado cerca el uno con el otro, teniendo el aliento cerca y los labios contrarios separados por un pequeño espacio -¿Por qué?...- lentamente Himuro lleva sus dedos a los labios de Mayuzumi, tocándolos con suavidad y lentitud, delineándolos con paciencia -¿Por qué no puedo enojarme tanto contigo?-.

Se acercan cada vez más, Chihiro quiere fundirse con la pared y escapar, pero ese empuje que siente por querer posar sus labios sobre los de Tatsuya es más grande. Hay un roce muy, pero muy sutil entre ambos y el que se aleja es Himuro, negando repetidamente con la cabeza –iré a caminar… lo siento…-.

Cuando deja de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo Mayuzumi se desliza por la pared hasta tocar el suelo. Lo odia por completo. Himuro hace que todo su esfuerzo por mantener sus sentimientos ocultos sea en vano –idiota- susurra, mientras posa sus manos en sus ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salgan por ellos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, este fue el cap, admito que amo a Himuro y a Mayuzumi y que son mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie (aquellos que han visto el manga sabrán quien es Mayu) y pues, no pude evitar no ponerlos juntos haciendo así mi primer _crack pairing_ y dejarles tención sexual (muajajaja).

Este cap un poco más largo que los demás y el siguiente igual, espero poder seguir así… sin más… pues les dejo.

Otra cosa… se me olvidaba, yo pongo adelantos y aquí siempre se me va ponerlos… en fin, espero les guste y llame la atención para el siguiente capítulo, si les es molesto o les hace perder el interés pues, me dejan un review comunicándome eso(¿?)…

_El humano tiene sentimientos que en ocasiones trata de ocultar. No quiere verse débil, pero tiene una razón para sufrir por dentro y no expresarlo.  
Himuro abraza a Mayuzumi. Quiere ver todas y cada una de sus expresiones: felicidad, sufrimiento, tristeza… placer._

_Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.  
Parte II. Sentimientos._

_Porque ese chico… es más frágil que muchos de nosotros._

Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Weeeeell… he aquí este cap, espero poder actualizar este fin de semana… y después de este fin las actualizaciones espero sean ya de cada semana (buuu) pero bueno, como persona común y corriente teniendo una vida común y corriente, es lo que pasa (buuu).

Pero, supongo que está bien(¿?) una pequeña advertencia, hay algo de lemon en este cap…

**Rikka**, lo de ese par se te cumple aquí xD y espero sea de tu agrado, ya que para mí el lemon es algo nuevo que estoy probando y aun no capto bien mi estilo. Ten pasiencia, soy principiante. :c  
**Yunna**, lo continuaré, no te preocupes, cuando no actualice es que ando hasta el cuello de cosas.  
**RenOkumura**: HOLA!

Sin más, disfruten:

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.

Parte II. Sentimientos.

Himuro golpea con suavidad la puerta de la casa, de ella sale Akashi mirándole seriamente. Tatsuya trata de entrar, pero el paso le es impedido por el mismo Seijuurou mientras le sigue mirando directamente –Si piensas que te diré algo más acerca de él estás muy equivocado. Suficiente fue con lo que te dije la ultima vez, así que ahora te toca a ti dejar de ser orgulloso y hablar con él… te aseguro que Chihiro te dirá mucho sobre él, pero debes de darle tiempo y tratarlo, comenzar a forjar algo con él. A diferencia de ti, él no es un libro abierto-.

Un chasquido de dientes sale de la boca de Himuro, el enojo aumenta un poco pero sólo se limita a cruzarse de brazos -¿y que si no quiere hablar?-.

Akashi suelta una leve risita antes de mirarle al rostro –lo hará… y si no lo hace es que estas haciendo algo mal… aún así, sé que tú no eres de los que se da por vencido… mi consejo es que si él no habla, hazlo tu. Oblígalo a que te escuche, pero no seas tan bestia- Akashi comienza a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se detiene y ríe de nuevo -¿no te lo dije, cierto?... que golpea fuerte-.

El pelinegro se cruza de brazos, mirándole severamente echándole la culpa de su peculiar marca en la mejilla.

Cansado, se retira pateando una piedra. En su mente la necesidad de saber más de Mayuzumi le golpea infinitas veces, preguntas que se aglomeran en su cabeza y retumban con fuerza.

¿Por qué es así de frío? ¿Acaso pasó algo para que escondiera sus sentimientos? ¿A qué se debe todo ese odio acumulado contra los soldados? ¿Será acaso que fueron ellos quienes le hicieron volverse así? Y si es así ¿Por qué?

-Es tan difícil comprenderle- murmura para sí mismo con cierta molestia, la cual refleja en su rostro y en sus manos hechas puño.

Chihiro le vuelve un caos interno, le desespera y molesta pero al mismo tiempo es agradable su presencia. No sabe por qué, pero le echa la culpa a esa neutralidad tan extraña que tiene que lo vuelva tan así como se ha vuelto.

Sus pasos le llevan hasta la estación de tren, donde la gente en jaulas grita y aclama por piedad y ayuda, donde tienes que pasar haciéndote de oídos sordos e ignorar todo lo que ocurre en ese alrededor. Sin más, Himuro entra al vagón, dando un rápido vistazo a la escena creada por los mismos humanos. Pero en la misma escena hay un hombre que extiende la mano hacia Tatsuya; su barba blanca demuestra edad, la desnutrición es marcada en su rostro, con ojos de suplica y labios agrietados susurra un "_help me_" el cual el azabache logra interpretar. De pronto, ese hombre es golpeado en el estómago por un soldado, haciéndole caer en la jaula y ser auxiliado por los otros presos.

Siente tanta rabia en ese instante, sobre todo cuando otros soldados comienzan a amenazar con sus armas al resto de personas. Completamente molesto se levanta, ahora comprende el por qué Mayuzumi les odia y no les tolera. Está dispuesto a reclamar, pero alguien le gana. Otro joven se interpone y es quitado bruscamente y amenazado por los soldados, el mismo joven insiste y ahora él es el golpeado por soldados y amenazado. Himuro está dispuesto a bajarse, pero el sonido del arma siendo detonada le detiene. La sangre fluye a manera de pequeño riachuelo, el joven ha sido ejecutado cómo traidor.

Himuro está pasmado ante lo que ve. Recuerdos llegan a su mente, dolorosos recuerdos que le hacen quedarse en su sitio a pesar de que el tren comienza a moverse y alejarle de todo aquello.

Ha llegado a su estación, la presión en el estómago que siente es enorme. Impotencia y rabia unidas para hacerle sentir miserable. Desprecia el sitio en el que vive, la forma en la que vive, la situación por la que vive.

Alejado de todo, en una calle vacía, se recarga en la pared y se deja caer hasta el suelo donde sus manos van a su cabello y comienza a jalarlo con desesperación, las lágrimas que salen por sus ojos son en grandes cantidades. Dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento e impotencia, Himuro está desesperado y quiere remediarlo, hacer que ese enorme peso que carga en su espalda se aminore y contra restar en lo que participó hace unos cuantos años.

Aún sentado levanta el rostro, las lágrimas siguen descendiendo. Frente a él, un montículo de basura obstruye el paso de agua a una alcantarilla, entre la basura logra distinguir un oso de peluche muy sucio y algo roto. Himuro sonríe, sabe lo que hay _dentro_ de Akashi, una esperanza para la humanidad. Sí, ahora tiene que ir a su departamento y convencerse a sí mismo que hay un posible mejor futuro y él puede participar para remedirlo, y que Mayuzumi puede decirle que hacer para poder apoyar a Akashi y Furihata.

Decidido parte de nuevo hasta poder llegar a su hogar, ahora se encuentra frente a la puerta. Debe de hablar con Chihiro, pero sabe lo reservado que es, y conoce la base de su odio hacia los soldados y tiene una posible hipótesis del porque su comportamiento es así incluso con él.

Abre la puerta y después de cerrarla voltea al único pasillo del departamento y logra ver a Mayuzumi justo en medio de este secar su cabello con una toalla, alzando los brazos y mostrando el torso de su cuerpo mientras pequeñas gotas se deslizan por su piel. Himuro se reprende a sí mismo carraspeando para llamar y llamarse la atención –hablemos- menciona en tono serio, invitando a Chihiro a entrar al cuarto y tomar asiento en la cama justo después de que termina de vestirse completamente –Quiero ayudar a Akashi- dice yendo directo al punto.

-Ya tiene suficiente ayuda, y uno más sólo sería una molestia-.

-Sabes… admite que soy bueno, así que pase lo que pase iré contigo y ese par a donde sea. Sólo déjame formar parte de esto, yo… quiero ayudarles-.

Mayuzumi suspira, ciertamente Himuro habla con mucha determinación y sobretodo le ha visto pelear y usar armas, pero el decidir ya no es asunto suyo, sino de otro lado –lo siento, no puedes- sin otra palabra que decir, Mayuzumi se levanta y dirige a la sala.

-¿Tú me odias?- la cuestión hace que Chihiro se detenga de golpe y voltee a ver a Tatsuya quien mira seriamente al otro -¿Tú me odias, Mayuzumi?... porque yo no tengo nada que ver con ese odio que te cargas- se levanta acercándose al peli gris hasta estar en una distancia considerable –si es porque no toleras a gente como yo… entonces estas mal. Tú me necesitas para protegerlos, y lo sabes-.

Mayuzumi se aleja, y mientras lo hace Himuro se acerca –tú no sabes nada- susurra con molestia, ocultando sus ojos a la vista del otro.

-¿Por qué te escondes? Esa cara neutra que muestras es sólo un escudo que te has formado por el simple hecho de que no quieres que te hagan daño, pero ¿sabes? Sólo eres tú el que te lastimas… ¡Deja de fingir ser el sufrido!- de nuevo lo apresa contra la pared.

-¿Fingir?... ¿¡tú crees que estoy fingiendo!?- se hace hacia el frente, logrando hacer un espacio entre su espalda y la pared pero a cambio de acortar la distancia entre ambos –yo no estoy fingiendo, en ningún momento lo he hecho. ¡Eres tú el que finge indiferencia!... de seguro te pierdes en el alcohol cada que sientes remordimiento por todas esas vidas que quitaste, por todo ese odio que sembraste y por todo ese miedo que esparciste. Tu eres cómo ellos, tu… tu… arrancas vidas bajo _órdenes_…-.

Las palabras llenas de verdad le lastiman, su mente se llenó de todo aquello que hizo en su servicio después de que mataron al chico de la estación, pero no por eso le suelta, sabe que Chihiro habla con ponzoña, con el simple hecho de lastimar –lo he hecho, demasiadas veces –confiesa- jalar el gatillo de un arma, dejar de sentirme culpable cuando lo hago… No comprendo tus sentimientos, no comprendo el por qué eres así, ese escudo que has puesto entre tú y tu entorno sólo te aísla de lo que no quieres ver… El mundo se está muriendo y yo sólo quiero ayudarles, a Akashi, a Furihata… a ti…-.

-Cállate… ¡no sigas!-.

Ambos se miran, Himuro logra ver los ojos de Mayuzumi comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas –no lo suprimas…- se acerca, tomando el rostro de Chihiro entre sus manos y delineando de nuevo sus labios, de repente sus dedos son mojados por lagrimas tibias a lo que él sonríe y corta la distancia, posando sus labios superficialmente sobre los otros.

-No… Himuro…- replica tratando de alejarlo.

-Mayu… Chihiro, déjame ser el por qué de tus sentimientos, y tu se la razón de los míos-.

Las palabras sólo hacen que el corazón le palpite, que sienta tanto odio que lo llegue a querer de esa extraña manera. Himuro no lo sabe, pero él causa preguntas en Mayuzumi. Preguntas que son eliminadas momentáneamente durante ese beso humedecido por sus lágrimas.

-Chihiro… déjame hacértelo- Tatsuya le abraza, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello contrario y comenzando a repartir pequeños besos en el mismo cuello, tratando de conseguir el permiso por parte del cuerpo del chico.

Mayuzumi se siente extraño, su forma de ser ha cambiado tan radicalmente por culpa del azabache. En ese instante suspira, vacía su cabeza y se deja llevar por el otro en un extraño arranque de poca cordura.

Ante sus acciones Himuro sonríe, le lleva hasta la cama y sienta con cuidado, sin dejar de besarle. Por un momento se siente adicto a esos labios, los cuales ataca succionando y mordiendo en ocasiones, en donde se abre paso y recorre con dedicación la boca de Chihiro deleitándose a la increíble y extraña sensación.

Tatsuya lleva sus manos al cuerpo contrario, comenzando a pasear sus dedos por debajo de la ropa que Mayuzumi usa, delineando la sutil curva de sus caderas y el límite que marca la costura del pantalón. Por su parte Chihiro siente un extraño nudo en el estómago, algo de nerviosismo y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

De momento la ropa sale sobrando, sin cuidado alguno es tirada en algún lado de la cama. Lo importante ahora es tocarse y el sentirse mutuamente.

Himuro se aleja un poco de Mayuzumi, quedando arrodillado en medio de las piernas del chico y contemplando el cuerpo: las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo por otro beso, la forma en la que sobresale un poco su clavícula, lo rozado de los pezones, la sutil definición de su abdomen marcado, la curva de la cintura, el largo de sus piernas bien formadas, el inicio del bello en aquella zona intima y lo eréctil que se encuentra el miembro por sus acciones. Himuro está fascinado por la imagen tan bella y erótica que tiene, surtiendo efecto en su propio miembro viéndose excitado de repente.

En ese instante puede ir más allá de lo que han marcado sus momentáneas fantasías. Sin perder más tiempo se acerca al cuerpo de Mayuzumi pasado sus dedos por el largo de sus piernas, deslizando sus labios por el pecho y repartir pequeños besos y mordidas, marcándole innumerables veces como algo de su propiedad.

El sutil toque hace que su cuerpo reaccione, aferrándose a la sábana y comenzar a soltar jadeos justo cuando Tatsuya se dedica a frotarle el pene entre sus manos y succionar con fuerza uno de sus pezones. El placer le recorre, como una descarga eléctrica que le hace sacudir su cuerpo casi por completo. Himuro mueve su mano con maestría, deslizando los dedos por el largo del miembro mientras su palma tantea de vez en cuando.

Los besos por el cuerpo continúan, suben y bajan por su cuello yendo de vez en cuando a su boca para silenciarle. Los labios de Tatsuya encuentran adicta esa blanca piel puesta a su disposición.

Chihiro tiembla con brusquedad cada que Himuro le presiona la punta, haciéndole sentir un placer inmenso. El líquido espeso se hace presente, manchando la mano ajena y dejándose escurrir por el largo del pene.

-Eso fue algo rápido, ¿no crees?- Himuro ríe bajito, lamiendo eróticamente la blancura de uno de sus dedos antes de llevarlos a una zona igual de intima que la anterior.

-T-Tsk…- Mayuzumi se queja, ocultando el rostro por la vergüenza, cubriéndolo con su cabello y una de sus manos.

Los dedos de Tatsuya se mueven con un ritmo lento, haciendo presión en la entrada de Chihiro aprovechando el semen contrario para lubricarle, esparciéndolo por la zona y escuchando la canción que hace Mayuzumi con sus quejidos. Entra en la estrecha cavidad del peli gris, abriendo cada instante un poco más logrando llevar otro dedo dentro y moverlos lo suficiente preparándole para lo que viene.

Himuro suelta un suspiro pesado, tomando con firmeza ambas piernas y llevarlas hasta sus hombros sacando los dedos que terminan por completos empapados. Se acerca relamiéndose los labios mientras comienza a ejercer presión hacia adentro, abriéndose paso en el cuerpo del chico.

Mayuzumi se aferra a la cama con una mano mientras que con la otra mantiene oculto su rostro. Su cuerpo recibe por completo a Tatsuya, quien una vez dejado pasar unos segundos comienza a moverse –Chi-Chihiro…- susurra volviéndose a quedar estático –no lo hagas…- acerca su mano y retira la que cubre el sonrojado rostro del otro –quiero verlas… quiero ver todas expresiones que puedes llegar a hacer- se acerca más, quedando cerca de los labios contrarios y rosarlos con los suyos –quiero ver cuando te enojes, cuando llores, cuando rías… quiero ver tu rostro como el de ahora, sonrojado, nervioso y con placer… por favor, déjame verlas, te prometo que no le diré a nadie-.

Sella sus palabras con un beso, cortándolo al momento en el que comienza volver a moverse, profanado el interior repetidas veces y haciéndole gemir y gritar en ocasiones, sacando lagrimas de los ojos de Mayuzumi y besar con pasión sus labios.

Sigue con un ritmo que aumenta, volviéndose embestidas fuertes y certeras, haciendo al peli gris perder en ocasiones la noción de su ser cada que Tatsuya embiste y roza el punto exacto en su interior. Le hace gritar, llorar y pedir de vez en cuando por más.

Las uñas del peli gris se aferran a los hombros contrarios, arañándolos con fuerza y marcándose. De misma manera el azabache le muerde y embiste, produciendo sonidos viscosos entre ambos.

El sudor les cubre, el ritmo es más rápido, ambos sueltan un grito lleno de placer, haciendo que uno termine entre ambos y el otro en el interior contrario.

Un abrazo, así fue como Himuro se quedó cerca de Mayuzumi, susurrándole y jurándole cosas mientras daba uno que otro beso en su frente o mejillas, acariciando dulcemente el cuerpo y haciendo que ambos durmieran uno cerca del otro.

Himuro se duerme antes, Mayuzumi se aferra a él en un abrazo dejando salir en silencio un par de lagrimas llenas de dolor mientras recuerda las palabras del azabache "déjame ser el por qué de tus sentimientos, y tu se la razón de los míos".

"_¿Por qué tu?_" piensa mientras comienza a conciliar el sueño en un silencio doloroso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Repito las palabras de un review que tuve en amoyaoi: "_un lemon entre las lágrimas y el placer_" de Kurenaix1 (una buena persona, con un fic muy lindo c: )

Espero les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar este fin… :D

Mi adelanto para el siguiente capítulo:

_El humano sueña con muchas cosas. Buenos sueños, malos sueños... cosas que siente pueden pasar, o cosas que ya pasaron._

_El grito de Mayuzumi suena con fuerza, cargado de miedo y dolor._

_Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.  
Parte III. Hacia el punto verde._

_Porque ese chico… tiene algo que cumplir._

Nos vemos :D!


	10. Chapter 10

Está bien, tarde DEMASIADO en actualizar, pero no contaba con unas cosas… aquí en no tuvieron que esperar tanto, pero en amoryaoi pasaron dos meses desde la última vez que puse un pata ahí. Me siento mala persona.

**Yunna**: ¡hazlo! Necesito mas fallowa(¿?) –no te creas, no presiono-. Siiiiiii Furi es super cuidadoso con el pelirrojo. Lo crack es hermoso, tal vez es por el hecho de que ambos mantienen una relación amor/odio… ¡Los amo!

**Rikka**: que tu corazón de pollo se prepare para la próxima semana(¿?) muajajaja naaah… te traigo más solo para que veas que no soy mala (¿?)

En fin. Nuevo cap, cambio de nombre para el titulo de este ya que paso algo curioso que después comentaré (o no).

Más personajes aparecen, nuevos romances y corazones rotos.

Disfruten!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.

Parte III. Rumbo al punto verde.

El dolor, la impotencia. Aquellos sentimientos que ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo en su interior, aquellos sentimientos que ya no ha mostrado por sentir temor, escondiéndolos de todo, detrás de aquella cara neutra. Están de vuelta. Haciéndole sentirse la persona más miserable del mundo, la persona más cruel y despiadada.

_"¿Por__qué __yo__?__" _se cuestiona y escucha el eco de su voz resonar por todo el oscuro lugar.

Lo sabe, por supuesto que sí… sabe que está soñando. Pero todo se siente tan _real_.

Está ahí, de pie, parado frente a alguien, vistiendo un uniforme con estampado de camuflaje y la reluciente cruz roja en su brazo y casco, justo igual como la última vez que lo vio.

Hay un tipo arrodillado y sonriéndole dulcemente y, él, con un arma en las manos apuntando a su cabeza.

-¡Soldado, dispare!-

La orden clara, firme. Una voz que no tiembla como su mano.

-¡Soldado Mayuzumi es una orden!-

De nuevo le gritan, pero él no escucha. O eso parece. Trata de hacerse de oídos sordos, trata de despertar de ese mal sueño, de esa _pesadilla_.

¿Por qué justo ahora su pasado le atormenta tan cruelmente?

Esto ya pasó, esto ya lo vivió, todo debe pertenecer a una cicatriz del pasado, que ahora se abre lentamente volviéndose tan dolorosa como era antes. Como lo fue en aquel entonces. Desenterrándose y llevándole a la desesperación.

-¡Dispare al terrorista en este instante!-

Debe de acatar la orden, pero su cuerpo no reacciona. La señal que manda su cerebro no conecta con su mano, y ahora sigue ahí, apuntando al hombre de una edad notoria, de cabello grisáceo, ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, quien tiene una sutil sonrisa que adorna su pálido rostro.

-Hazlo, Chihiro-

El hombre le ha pedido por su muerte, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas por los ojos.

-N-No- contesta con una voz quebradiza, dolorosa en un suave susurro dirigido a él –no puedo… _padre_…-.

Y de nuevo el grito de su superior, una amenaza y los hombres a su alrededor apuntándole como si lo fueran a ejecutar. Temiendo de que él les traicione.

-Hazlo- una vez más le pide, por el bien de su hijo.

Mayuzumi cierra los ojos con fuerza, tomando con ambas manos el arma y jalando el gatillo, escuchando el disparo… no teniendo el valor suficiente de ver la muerte de su progenitor hecha por sus propios actos.

Si, ha matado a su padre por culpa de su cobardía, por culpa de una orden, _por culpa de un soldado._

Todo a su alrededor se hace humo, desaparece como algo que se lleva el viento. Un mal recuerdo, pero dejando un sabor amargo en su boca, una sensación de culpa tan grande que no importa lo que haga, no se irán tan fácil aquellas acciones que han marcado su vida.

Ahora vuelve en sí, sigue sin reconocer el sitio, pero si el arma que se encuentra en su mano, cargada y lista para usarse.

Una misma situación se hace presente: él portando un arma, alguien arrodillado frente a él listo para ser ejecutado y otra arma siendo apuntada a su cabeza.

-Dispara-.

La nueva voz que escucha es distinta a la de su superior, un tanto más calmada pero sádica y cruel al mismo tiempo.

Su mano tiembla de nuevo, puede sentir como es que su rostro se encuentra húmedo… al parecer ha estado llorando.

Apunta, teniendo un pulso tan malo que no puede mantenerse en un punto exacto por más de un segundo. Juguetea con el gatillo, sintiéndolo temblar constantemente.

La persona frente a él levanta el rostro, sonriendo de manera suave, comprensiva. Pero Mayuzumi tiembla más al verle. Solloza, cierra los ojos, la cara nueva que conoce le está sonriendo, justo como su padre lo hizo aquella vez… en una misma situación y siendo igual de doloroso. Como si fuese un horrible dèjá vu o un próximo _futuro_.

-Hazlo, Chihiro-

La voz dulce, tenue… cálida y recién conocida.

-H-Hi… Himuro…- susurra con voz quebradiza.

"_Todo es un sueño, un mal sueño, una maldita pesadilla_" piensa desesperadamente, tratando de convencerse de ese hecho, de que realmente todo es producto de su imaginación.

-Dispara-.

De nuevo la amenaza y el sonido de como lentamente el gatillo es jalado con el fin de atravesar su cabeza. No ve, voltea cobardemente cerrando con fuerza los ojos… dispara, justo como lo hizo con su padre.

Dolor, rabia, impotencia, desesperación… no lo soportó mucho y dio un grito tan fuerte como pudo haciendo que las sombras de su impotencia se alejaran, dejándolo en una infinita oscuridad. En la _nada_, con _nadie_, como así se supone que debería de estar.

-Chihiro…- alguien le habla, siente que la tierra se mueve, que su cuerpo se estremece –Chihiro- no responde, se mantiene abrazado a si mismo tratando de alejar las manos que siente le quieren hacer daño, arrastrarle una vez más a ese mundo fantasioso, a un abismo oscuro y profundo, donde el dolor es la clave de su destino -¡Chihiro!- abre los ojos, teniendo el rostro de Tatsuya tan cerca del suyo que es posible sentir su agitada respiración en ese instante rosarle los labios.

-H-Himuro- tartamudea un poco, pestañeando unas cuantas veces. Siente el cuerpo pesado, adolorido y el rostro mojado.

Tatsuya sonríe con suavidad. El mismo Mayuzumi le había despertado sin intención cuando sintió que se movía de más, todo se volvió preocupante para el pelinegro cuando vio que comenzaba a llorar y nombrarle repetidas veces. Tenía que despertarlo.

Suspira abrazando al chico y obligarle a acostarse para hacer que su mal rato pase, que se olvide de momento de todo aquello.

Se quedan así un rato más, abrazados el uno al otro. Chihiro es quien se aleja, tratando de encontrar un reloj con la mirada y fallar en su búsqueda -¿Qué hora es?- cuestiona mientras sostiene su cabeza con fuerza, pareciendo que sufre de jaqueca. El punzante dolor de la pesadilla se mantiene, haciendo que la habitación de una que otra vuelta a su alrededor.

-Ni idea, pero ya es de día… eso te lo puedo asegurar-.

Chihiro asiente, saliendo de la cama envuelto en la sábana con fin de cubrir su desnudes. Su cuerpo se siente pegajoso, sudado, incómodo. Camina hasta el baño, metiéndole seguro a la puerta para evitar visitas inesperadas, y tal como lo pensó, ni diez segundos bajo el pequeño chorro de agua y la puerta fue tratada de abrir.

-Que inteligente-.

Escucha la voz de Tatsuya al otro lado de la puerta, jugando un par de veces con la perilla. Se limita a sonreír levemente, los pasos del azabache se alejan por el pequeño pasillo, dándole la privacidad del momento.

Termina y sale del baño envuelto en la misma sábana. Una vez en el cuarto se cambia y va a la cocina para conseguir el desayuno.

Asalta la despensa, encontrando con una reserva de licor para un año... y una caja de cereal.

-¿Que planeas?- Tatsuya llega, sorprendiendo a Chihiro quien desvía la mirada ante la imagen que Himuro le regla, con toda la intención notable de seducirlo: el cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, gotas de agua cayendo por el abdomen dando un aire provocativo, la mirada puesta en su cuerpo y sus labios con una sonrisa pícara y atrevida. Le está devolviendo la misma imagen que él le dio, inconscientemente, ayer en el pasillo.

Para Mayuzumi, Himuro también tiene lo suyo. De todo un poco multiplicado por una cantidad inexacta, y, a pesar de que le odia, no pude evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en la boca del estómago ante esa maldita forma de provocarle y seducirle. ¿De qué privilegios goza él para ser jodidamente sexy? No, no hay porque contestar esa pregunta, el simple hecho de tener que resistirse a la idea de que le tome entre sus brazos ya es demasiado difícil, incluso el tener que desviar la mirada de su dorso perfecta y estúpidamente bien esculpido. Aunque cabe admitir que es "_feliz_" por hacer tenido una probada del cielo hace unas horas gracias a ese chico y su hermosa anatomía.

Un suspiro demasiado marcado pasa por sus labios, sintiendo una oleada de calor azotar sus mejillas y cubrirse de un suave carmesí -el desayuno... ¿Sabes? Cereal sin leche servido en un vaso no es el típico desayuno romántico que se da después de hacer algo como lo de ayer-.

-Los tiempos cambian, lo sabes-.

Molesto y dispuesto a reclamarle se voltea, arrepintiéndose al instante de la acción. Ahora lo tiene demasiado cerca, pegado a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra la barra.

Himuro le roba un beso, y luego otro, comenzando un juego donde Chihiro se niega a las insinuaciones y él presiona para que acepte. Le atrapa en un abrazo, deslizando las manos sugerentemente por la espalda, colando los dedos por el inicio del pantalón mientras le besa con cierta pasión, restregando de vez en cuando ambas intimidades.

-Lamento la interrupción-.

Una voz varonil se hace presente, cortando de tajo la atmósfera ligeramente erótica que ambos estaban montando -necesito a ese chico que estás a punto de _devorarte_- una sutil broma, junto a una amplia sonrisa.

Chihiro suspira con cierto toque de alivio, volteando a ver a su salvador quien mantiene una picara sonrisa -Teppei-.

-Oye, pensé que tus asuntos los resolvías de otra manera... Me hubiera gustado tener el privilegio de deberte algo, Mayuzumi- aquella sonrisa se vuelve más ancha para después soltar una risa ante la dichosa broma que acaba de hacer.

-Cállate de una vez, idiota- otra voz llama la atención, imponente y dura -se hace tarde Mayuzumi... Tú eras el que nos apuraba y mírate, retrasándonos en el último momento- el pelinegro parado justamente en la entrada, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta mientras ajusta sus lentes deslizándolos por el puente de la nariz.

-Ahh~... Hyuuga, no seas así, Mayuzumi es bueno en lo que hace, deja que se distraiga un rato- Teppei defiende al peligris, palmeando el hombro del chico que acaba de entrar al pequeño departamento, haciendo que bufe de molestia y una vena le salga en la frente.

-Sí, claro- menciona con sarcasmo marcado, soltando con cierta ponzoña aquellas palabras.

-Suficiente- Mayuzumi frunce el entrecejo, empujando a Himuro con sutileza y yendo donde ambos chicos -Hyuuga tiene razón, he estado haciendo el tonto... Hay que apresurarse- voltea, mirando fijamente a Himuro -si quieres ayudar tienes que darte prisa, o te dejo-.

Se retira tomando sus cosas. De repente, Mayuzumi ha cambiado por completo su forma de ser, algo demasiado parecida a la que conoció al principio, y eso no le agrada.

¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas lágrimas que soltaba mientras le tenía entre sus brazos? ¿Y las palabras cariñosas que se supone él debe de darle o decirle? ¿El almuerzo "romántico" planeado en último minuto?

Niega con la cabeza, es hora de que se despida de ese sitio de mala suerte en la que ha estado viviendo desde hace un par de años, y aunque le trae algunos tantos buenos recuerdos, no es como si estuviera atado al sitio. No, de ninguna manera, es más, incluso siente que es bueno largarse de una buena vez.

-¿Está todo listo?- Mayuzumi cuestiona mientras descienden las escaleras algo estrechas, brincando una que otra persona dormida en el sitio obstruyendo el único acceso a los pisos.

-Eso depende de lo que digan nuestros mecánicos- Teppei sonríe, sin despegar la mirada de las caderas de Chihiro -¿Te divertiste?- ríe bajito, caminando para alcanzarle y darle una sutil nalgada al chico antes de apresurar su paso y evitar que le regrese con creces el golpe.

Mayuzumi le fulmina con la mirada consiguiendo una disculpa por parte del alto castaño, aunque eso no evitó que su cuerpo sintiera una ráfaga de escalofríos y calambres recorrerle por completo la espalda y tener que ahogar un suave gemido entre los labios.

Una vez fuera del edificio, frente a ellos se encuentra una camioneta de transporte para soldados. Un vehículo semi blindado, con una cabina delantera para tres personas y la caja trasera cubierta por una tela gruesa y reforzada. Puede que llamen la atención de terroristas, pero pasarán desapercibidos en la ciudad y sobre todo, de los otros soldados y las máquinas de asalto.

-Disculpen mi demora- Tatsuya llega, acomodando sus cosas en una mochila un poco grande.

-A tiempo- susurra Hyuuga después de ver su reloj.

-Como sea- menciona Mayuzumi para después acercarse y golpear con nada de sutileza un costado del vehículo, logrando que del inferior salga un chico de cabello negro -¿Llegamos a donde queremos o no, Izuki?-.

El mencionado suelta un suspiro mientras se quita unos lentes protectores y limpia la grasa de sus manos -hay una probabilidad de que lo logremos... ¿Cierto Koga?-.

-...-

-Mitobe dice que mientras el agua del radiador no se caliente tanto estaremos en el sitio sin problema alguno-.

-Está bien... Partamos- menciona Chihiro con un tono de voz demandante.

-Claro jefe- Izuki sonríe, posando su mano en la cabeza haciendo un saludo de alto mando con ella, sin saber que sacaría una risa de Himuro.

Sorprendido voltea y mira al apuesto chico frente a él, extendiéndole amablemente la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, el cual es opacado por la suciedad en las mismas. Ojalá le hubieran dicho con tiempo que alguien tan guapo como él iba a viajar con ellos. Maldito sea Mayuzumi y su especialidad de escoger gente de ese tipo... _su tipo_.

-Himuro Tatsuya... Un gusto-.

-Izuki Shun, igualmente-.

Teppei ríe ante la escena, palmeando la espalda de Chihiro y acercarse a susurrarle: -te están bajando a tu hombre-.

-La próxima vez que te acerques de esa manera, no dudaré en cortártela Teppei- Mayuzumi se aleja, guardando el cuchillo que amenazaba con dejar al castaño bien castrado -ve con Mitobe y Koganei al frente, manda a Himuro e Izuki para atrás... Y ya vámonos de aquí-.

-Lo que digas- Teppei voltea, comenzando a dar órdenes directamente.

Himuro suspira y va hacia la parte trasera del vehículo seguido de Izuki. Llegando ahí se topa con Akashi y Furihata, saludándoles con la cabeza.

Mayuzumi sube, viendo que su lugar ha sido tomado por Shun, quien se ha pegado demasiado a Tatsuya. Chasquea los dientes, acercándose a una ventanilla que une la cabina del frente con la de atrás -vámonos- menciona un poco colérico, sintiendo cierta presión en el pecho.

De inmediato el vehículo es puesto en marcha, siendo manejado por Mitobe.

Chihiro suspira con pesadez marcada, viendo como Izuki platica de una manera amena con Himuro. No le gusta, para nada, pero no puede meterse así como así y separarlos. Eso es descortés, pero realmente quiere que aquel par este lejos el uno del otro.

Le duele de cierta manera, sintiendo que el estómago se le revuelve, la cabeza le punza y el pecho se le comprime. Tonterías, _quizás_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que posiblemente tarde más de lo que planeo actualizar. La escuela me consume u_u y solo espero comprendan. También espero no me odie porque terminaré destruyendo OTPs xD! ¡Los quiero!

En el siguiente capítulo (¿):

_El humano se mueve, no se detiene… si lo hace muere._

_La sangre fluye. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarles a ellos? ¿Por qué atacan en el momento menos indicado? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿¡Por que tuvo que morir frente a sus ojos!?_

_Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.  
Parte VI. Hacia el punto verde._

_Porque ese chico… lo amaba tanto._

Nos vemos! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Woooof! Tiempo sin subir actualización, pero puedo justificarme, enserio… pero no quiero hacerlo porque no tengo remedio (¿?)  
En fin, espero y disfruten este cap….  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.  
Parte IV. Hacia el punto verde.

Hyuuga se deja caer de sentón, masajeando sus sienes mientras mira hacia abajo -llegaremos mañana después de medio día, claro… si bien nos va...- voltea, viendo a Chihiro mantener el equilibrio perfectamente mientras está de pie y ve por las rendijas de la tela que cubren la cabina -hubiera sido antes de no ser porque te fuiste a jugar por ahí-.

Mayuzumi ni se inmuta, está más concentrado en encontrar algo sospechoso que atender a lo que dice su "compañero". O eso es lo que parece, sus ojos se desvían de vez en cuando a las risitas que Izuki suelta después de que Himuro dice o hace algo probablemente interesante.

-Hyuuga, no hables así de Mayuzumi... Por él fue que pudimos venir por Akashi- Izuki reprende, tratando de calmar al de lentes, queriendo ayudar al peligris.

"Tsk…" suelta Chihiro en su mente al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro. Realmente prefería mil veces que no lo hiciera o dijera algo con su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

-¿Y luego?... El "señorito planea todo" fue quien se tardo de igual manera. Esto de ser niñera no va conmigo-.

-Junpei, no sé como procesa la información tu minúsculo cerebro, pero al menos yo, que aun guardo clase no me ando llamando a la gente por apodos sin siquiera conocerle- la voz de Akashi denota molestia y un tanto de alteración, como si las palabras de Hyuuga le hubieran lastimado el orgullo.

-Cierto cierto... Ya no eres "señorito" o "joven"... Al ya no ser virgen se te quita ese titulo de cierto respeto... Solo eres alguien que folló y terminó preñado... -.

Akashi trata de levantarse, pero le es impedido por el mismo Furihata que lo haga -cálmate, por favor Sei...- Akashi respira, un tanto más tranquilo, la paz que su novio le transmite le hacen serenarse.

-No pensé que alguien con semejante aire de grandeza se detuviera por un inútil como ese-.

-Hyuuga-san, le pido por favor un poco más de respeto... Sei y yo no estamos acostumbrados a esto... Ni siquiera me siento preparado- la voz de Furihata cae levemente, sintiéndose tenso y con miedo, más que nada por algo que pueda hacer en contra de Akashi o su hijo.

-Vaya, tienes agallas al contestarme- Hyuuga se levanta, tomando de la ropa a Kouki y tirarlo al suelo -no entiendo cómo es que un niño miedoso como tu está en esto- lo toma de nuevo, dispuesto a golpearle. Akashi grita, y Junpei lo único que siente es como su espalda toca el suelo después de "volar" por los aires, todo en unos simples segundos.

Una navaja en su cuello y otra en el pecho le hacen quedarse sin movimiento -es suficiente... Si tan cabreado estás por la misión, nunca debiste haber venido. Si quisiera que alguien viniera hablando pestes de todo, le hubiera pedido el favor a Miyaji-.

Hyuuga frunce el entrecejo, alzando sus manos para acomodar sus lentes que han sufrido una leve quebradura -comprendo- menciona, con el orgullo un poco lastimado.

Por la ventanilla, la cabeza de Koganei hace acto de presencia -oigan... Me toca manejar de noche y trato de dormir... Y Mitobe dice "cállense"- un puchero, inflando las mejillas para después desaparecer por la misma ventanilla mientras se queja entre dientes y responde las cuestiones que le hace el pelinegro y Teppei ríe por los gestos y las contestaciones que hace Koganei.

Himuro suspira, Mayuzumi ha regresado a su lugar con la diferencia de que ahora ha tomado asiento, pero igual de alejado y solo que al principio. Sus miradas se cruzan por un breve instante, y Chihiro voltea con rapidez para evitarle. Tatsuya por un momento piensa en ir a preguntarle directamente qué le pasa, pero las acciones de Chihiro le han quitado las ganas de hacerlo.

-Oye, Izuki... ¿Esto siempre es así?-.

Una risita llama su atención, Izuki le sonríe con cierta alegría -verás, esto es solo una porción- Tatsuya alza la ceja, dándole a entender de que explique un poco mas -Mayuzumi y Hyuuga no se llevan, sobre todo porque Mayuzumi es tranquilo y exigente, y Hyuuga es mandón por naturaleza. Mitobe no habla, pero por alguna razón Koga siempre le entiende. Teppei es quien apoya a todos y trata de sacarnos adelante, también es el mediador de las peleas; si él hubiese estado aquí atrás Furihata-kun no hubiera sufrido daño. Y Mayuzumi siempre está solo... Creo que así le gusta, es… como el chico misterioso del grupo-.

-Izuki, deberías de saltar del camión ahora mismo- Hyuuga le regaña a su manera, volviéndose a masajear la cabeza. El golpe contra el suelo ha cobrado factura y ahora siente como su cráneo retumba y punza por la parte de atrás.

El resto del camino sigue silencioso, con una tensión muy leve en el ambiente. Solo paran para estirar las piernas y cambiar de conductor.

La noche se aproxima, siendo un cambio rápido de luces, donde en el cielo gris no se nota el atardecer, donde no hay nubes de diferentes formas y de color blanco que se tornan del color del sol al ocultarse... Solo una densa masa de contaminante, gris, opaca, sin vida.

El camino les lleva lejos de la ciudad, donde la noche les atrapa y envuelve en su oscuro manto cuando cruzan grandes campos de sembradío seco abandonados. Donde los campos de arroz ahora solo son grandes hectáreas de lodo fétido e inservible, y las plantas se encuentran completamente secas, volviéndose solo yesca para un futuro imponente incendio. Aquellos campos donde se había puesto una esperanza, pero donde la notable contaminación de las aguas hizo que todo se marchitara, muriera y se pudriera.

Porque así fue cuando el gobierno quiso restaurar su economía, mandando a las personas del campo y a inmigrantes a trabajar, pero el agua fétida y la tierra sin nutrientes no dieron fruto. La capa gris que cubre la Tierra no dejaba pasar los preciados rayos de sol, y sigue sin dejar que las plantas crezcan con la rapidez con la que solían hacerlo.

Los árboles incluso se han visto dañados. Ya no crecen, ahora se rompen y caen a pedazos. Su hojas son oscuras y sus troncos un poco huecos, con frutos amargos o insípidos. Donde el follaje cae a montones y las ramas lampiñas predominan en su mayoría.  
Himuro despierta de golpe, puede oír a lo lejos detonaciones y explosiones. Voltea y mira una silueta conocida. Chihiro observa en completo silencio mientras Tatsuya se le acerca quedando justo a un lado suyo, admirando secretamente el inexpresivo rostro que el otro tiene siendo enmarcado por las nítida luz de la luna que alcanza a colarse por los casi inexistentes huecos de aquella nube gris, ayudada por la lejana luz naranjosa de un incendio. Aquel joven le gusta un poco, aunque por ahora lo mantenga como un oscuro secreto.

-Ahí... ¿Lo ves?- levanta su mano y apunta a una luz resplandeciente entre los edificios y arboles que se quedan atrás de ellos -dos explosiones y un ataque de fuego cruzado. Terroristas y soldados- deduce con su oído experto.

-Los escucho perfectamente. Me he levantado por eso... ¿No has dormido?- su mano va hacia la mejilla de Chihiro, tocando con suavidad y deslizándose lentamente mientras él se acerca con clara intención de besarle.

-Un poco, aunque también tú debes descansar... Buenas noches- se aleja siendo más frio de lo usual, dejando a Tatsuya con las ganas de probar sus labios.

Chasquea los dientes con molestia, le gusta que Chihiro no sea tan fácil, pero le es desesperante tener que seguir su jueguito siempre.

Regresa a su lugar, donde Izuki duerme de lo más pacífico. Si, lo admite, Izuki es un chico muy lindo, de facciones sencillas y finas. De cabello tan negro como el suyo y una piel más blanca.

Se ha perdido un momento en las facciones del chico, sin saber que del otro lado del transporte Mayuzumi les observa, con molestia.

Teppei abre los ojos, contemplando la oscuridad de alrededor. Levanta el rostro, topándose con la negrura del cielo. Suspira, volteando a ver a Mitobe quien duerme plácidamente en su hombro y a Koganei manejar completamente concentrado.

-Siempre me va a sorprender que veas muy bien en la noche-.

-Es instinto- una sutil risa sale de sus labios, haciendo que Mitobe frunza el entrecejo por el intento de interrumpir su sueño.

-Realmente está oscuro-.

-Si… Sabes… antes de la guerra solía ir con Mitobe a un arroyo cerca de nuestras casas, nos pasábamos horas ahí solo para poder ver las estrellas y escuchar a los grillos… era hermoso y pacifico- Teppei sonríe –pero desde que inició la guerra, todo eso se fue al caño. En una de las exploraciones de reconocimiento del área pasamos por ese sitio… y el arrollo era rojo, con cuerpos en él, y ya no se escuchaban los grillos, pero… si mirabas al cielo… aun veías estrellas, y eso me daba esperanza…-.

-Pero ahora no hay nada-.

Koganei niega con la cabeza, desviando un breve momento la vista del camino hacia el cielo –no, ya no hay… aunque… ciertamente estoy aquí por otra esperanza-.

La sonrisa de Koganei se amplia, haciendo que Kiyoshi sonría tenuemente.

El sol se asomaba entre las montañas, entre los edificios y entre los árboles, pero, al igual que el atardecer, ya no hay un amanecer marcado. Las personas saben que es de día porque se ilumina un poco a través de la capa de nubes, dando un aspecto de querer llover.

Con lentitud Mitobe abre los ojos, sonriendo al ver a Koganei.

-Buenos días también Mitobe… ¿Cómo dormiste?-.

-Jajaja… lo sé, Kiyoshi no es la persona más cómoda del mundo, pero me hubiera sido molesto a mi tener que lidiar contigo y el camino-.

-De acuerdo, solo deja avanzar un poco más y te cambio el lugar-.

Una sonrisa calmada se apodera de la expresión de Mitobe, acercándose y plantándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Koganei, sacándole un sonrojo furioso al chico, haciéndole sentir demasiado avergonzado y sentir que el rostro le quema y de sus orejas sale humo.

-Koga, ¡Eres un tomate!-

La voz de Teppei les saca de su pequeñito mundo, haciendo que Koganei quiera que la tierra se lo tragara por verle así de romántico con Mitobe.

-Mitobe, es tu turno-.

El camión se detiene por unos momentos, haciendo que Mayuzumi despierte de golpe, en un extraño estado de alerta al escuchar quejidos.

-Lo siento, ¿te despertamos?- susurra Furihata mientras soba la espalda de Akashi –Sei no se siente muy bien hoy, e-es por el bebé que le hace amanecer así-.

Akashi jadea con pesadez, siente que todo le da vueltas y que su estómago amenaza con vaciarse en cualquier momento. La voz de Furihata le estabiliza por momentos, pero incluso eso no es suficiente –necesito… necesito caminar-.

Chihiro asiente, golpeando la ventanilla y dando órdenes de parar, cosa que Hyuuga no toma muy bien.

-A este ritmo jamás llegaremos-.

-Vamos Hyuuga, se más positivo… ¿Qué no ves que toda tu mala vibra se transmite al bebé?- Teppei le palmea el hombro, haciendo que el de lentes frunza el entrecejo.

Himuro sale del camión, colocando una expresión seria justo cuando toca el suelo. Busca con la mirada a Mayuzumi y cuando le encuentra ambos sostienen una mirada fría y seria. Izuki baja poco después, sintiéndose incomodo ante la intensidad de aquella forma de mirarse.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestiona, tratando de llamar la atención de Tatsuya.

-Si, pero hay algo que me hace sentir mal estando aquí-.

Entre quejidos Akashi se incorpora, se siente incomodo teniendo que ser el centro de atención en ese momento. Busca con la mirada a Kouki, teniendo de respuesta una sonrisa de apoyo por parte del castaño y poder regresar al transporte lo más rápido posible.

-Vámonos- ordena Chihiro. Él al igual que Himuro sentía una extraña sensación en cuanto se bajaron del camión, haciendo que de inmediato se ponga en marcha.

Un duro silencio inunda la parte trasera del vehículo, tensando el ambiente y sintiéndose un tanto sofocante. Tatsuya prepara su arma, cargándola de balas hasta el límite permitido. Izuki le mira extraño, cuando estuvieron en aquel lugar no pudo percibir nada importante con su privilegiada vista, pero lo más extraño para él es ver que igual que Himuro, Chihiro juguetea con sus navajas.

"¿Qué les está pasando?" se pregunta a si mismo mentalmente.

De repente un sonido agudo les llama la atención, a lo lejos pueden ver un par de motocicletas acercarse a gran velocidad haciendo que todos tomen una pose defensiva.

-¡Cuidado!- grita Koganei en cuanto ve como por el costado del camino, justo de entre los arbole, sale gente corriendo contra ellos. Mitobe trata de esquivarlos, agachando la cabeza cada que escucha disparos y se impactan en el vehículo.

Una de las motocicletas logra pasar el camión. Hay dos personas sobre el pequeño transporte y la persona de atrás comienza a disparar contra el vidrio que les separa.

Koganei se aleja, pero la sangre llega a mancharle el cuerpo –Mi… Mi… Mitobe…- susurra con dolor en cuanto ve como la sangre desciende del cuello del azabache -¡Mitobe!-.

Teppei actúa, de inmediato cambia lugar con el pelinegro, acercando el cuerpo herido a Koga quien presiona con fuerza la profunda herida en el cuello. Presionando casi a fondo el acelerador, Teppei termina por arrollar a ambos motociclistas.

-Resiste… M-Mitobe…-.

El aludido solo alcanza a sonreírle tenuemente, susurrando unas palabras que el castaño llega a escuchar justo antes de jalarle con delicadeza y darle un muy pequeño beso, dejando los labios de Koganei con un sabor metálico.

Por la parte posterior suenan disparos. Himuro trata de atinarle al conductor pero falla en contadas ocasiones. Escuchan como la tela es cortada y tipos se quieren escabullir por el techo.

-¿¡Como demonios llegan haya arriba!?- Hyuuga apunta, comenzando a deshacerse de esa extraña gente.

Kouki abraza fuertemente a Akashi, ambos aferrándose el uno al otro mientras Mayuzumi se interpone entre ellos y un tipo frente a él. De un momento a otro Chihiro le deja fuera de combate, desarmándolo y disparándole con su propia arma. Con paso rápido llega junto a Himuro, comenzando a disparar de igual manera, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¡Háganse a un lado!- Hyuuga voltea, tomando una de las bancas que se encontraban en la cabina con la ayuda de Izuki lanzándola contra el motociclista, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga.

La velocidad con la que Teppei maneja les hace alejarse demasiado rápido, poniéndose a salvo una vez fuera de aquel tétrico bosque. Lentamente el camión se detiene, y Kiyoshi mira a Koganei sosteniendo el cuerpo de Mitobe.

-Me siento culpable…- susurra Shinji, abrazándose al cuerpo –sabes… yo… yo… yo lo amaba… era como mi persona ideal… pero… nunca le dije algo porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad… y ahora… ahora…- rompe en llanto, ocultando el rostro en la curva del cuello y el hombro de Mitobe.

-Hay que ser fuertes Koga…-

-Pero duele… mucho… sabes, me acaba de decir que le gusto- fuerza una sonrisa dolorosa, sintiéndose impotente.

El viento sopla con lentitud, moviendo el cabello de todos ellos. Han parado de nuevo, con el simple hecho de despedir a su amigo y compañero, de enterrarle en un profundo hoyo y decirle adiós o hasta luego.

"Disfrute cada momento que pasamos en el arroyo, me gustaba verte sonreír y señalar las constelaciones… realmente me gustas, Koga"

Koganei se abraza a sí mismo, pasando sus dedos por sus labios que aun mantienen el sabor metálico –también me gustas, Mitobe-.  
Un doloroso adiós para una persona que amo casi toda su vida, a la cual no pudo decirle lo mucho que le gustaba por temor y miedo de perder esa amistad de años.

Los demás comienzan a retirarse para subirse al camión, mientras él se queda solo frente a la tumba, con una cruz de madera improvisada.

De nuevo el viento sopla, acariciando su rostro y ondeando sus cabellos, un adiós susurrado que solo él alcanza a escuchar, a entender… a interpretar.

Decidido suspira profundamente, regresando al camión y comenzar a ponerlo en marcha.

Quiere un mundo donde pueda volver a ver las estrellas, donde los grillos canten y aquel arroyo marque la vida de demás personas como lo hizo en la suya. Ha tomado la decisión de dar esperanza al mundo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, nuevo capi, algo de drama y el comienzo de la mala fama de los autores cuando comienzan a matar gente(¿?)

Algo doloroso tener que matar a Mitobe, en serio… me gusta mucho el MitoKoga, pero pues, hay que comenzar a utilizar lo de "muerte de un personaje" (paraquesevayandandoalaideadequevanamorirmas)

Pues bueno… me siento extraña porque tengo problemas con mi internet que no carga bien la página... y me configura todo el escrito :/ bah

En el siguiente capítulo (¿):

El humano se junta con otros, y al igual que los animales hacen una manada.

Llegar al punto de reunión entre disparos no es como pensaban hacerlo. Un reencuentro inesperado para Himuro y la gloria para otros de "llegar a casa".

Capítulo 2. Dejar atrás y caminar.  
Parte IV. En el punto verde.

Porque ese chico… es su "hermano".

Saludos! 


End file.
